My Sweet Love 2 : Silence
by Sephy Sagara
Summary: Suite directe de MSL. Heero et Duo partent finalement en mission. Mais beaucoup de surprises attendent notre natté. Qui est l'Organisation ? Et Mamoru ? Saki ? Quels sont leurs rôles ? Un assassin rôde... mais qu'est ce que Heero a avoir ds tout ça
1. Résumé de la saison précédente

Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : résumé niak niak  
Couple(s) : aucun, c'est un résumé  
Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon je ne les martyriserais pas autant… quoique….

Notes :  
Les réponses aux reviews de la saison précédentes se trouve être le chapitre 37 de la première saison. Il est d'ailleurs conseillé de lire cette denrière avant de commencer la saison 2 car ce résumé n'a pour but que de raffraîchir la mémoire des lecteurs(trices)

* * *

**My Sweet Love 2**

**-**

**La loi du silence**

****

**Résumé de la saison précédente…**

Duo apprend par les autres pilotes qu'il doit faire équipe avec Heero pour une mission ultra secrète dont personne n'a la moindre information…

Cela ne poserait aucun problème si l'Américain n'était pas raide dingue du hacker et que, l'opération en question, ne risquait pas de durer plusieurs semaines !!

Après quelques quiproquos, il décide de suivre les conseils de Trowa et d'avouer son homosexualité au brun, ce que, seul les trois autres pilotes étaient au courant jusqu'ici !!

Cependant, Duo possède deux visages. Derrière le bout en train se cache une personne très timide et très réservée. L'idée de devoir dévoiler une partie de son secret le met extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Tout se précipite brutalement lors d'une promenade nocturne pendant laquelle le shinigami rencontre Heero. Ce dernier l'invite dans sa chambre pour parler de leur futur collaboration.

L'Américain profite de l'occasion pour lui avouer son secret, secret plutôt bien accueilli par le soldat, qui le laisse passer le restant de la nuit avec lui.

Les deux pilotes sont loin de se douter de la panique qui va s'emparer de leurs compagnons, qui se mettent aussitôt à leur recherche, ne lésinant sur aucun moyen !!

Parallèlement, Relena pousse Hilde à se décider à faire une déclaration à Duo. Pour cela, elle demande l'aide de Dorothy et d'Alicia.

Du côté d'Oz, ça bouge aussi. Partie aux renseignements pour le compte de Trowa, Lucrézia doit faire face aux suspicions de Une et aux sous-entendus de Zechs.

Lors d'une promenade avec l'Américain pour échapper aux filles, Heero apprend par ses informateurs qu'il existe une taupe au sein de « L'Organisation ».

Sentant le danger arriver, ils décident d'avancer leur départ au soir même, pour ne pas compromettre la mission.

Seulement, plusieurs éléments semblent vouloir faire échouer celle-ci !!

D'une part, Duo n'arrive toujours pas à se situer vis-à-vis du japonais ; ce dernier adoptant envers lui une attitude des plus ambiguës.

Cela se complique davantage lorsqu'il lui offre une bague hors de prix !!

A toute cette histoire, s'ajoute la présence dans l'ombre d'Odin, dont le seul lien avec toute cette affaire semble être Heero.

Heero, qui cache un passé mystérieux ; mystérieux au point que tous ceux qui le connaissent sont liés par le silence et par la mort…

Les deux agents engagés par « L'Organisation » pour les épauler, suffiront-ils pour mener cette mission à bien sans que la vie du japonais soit compromise ?

Qu'en sera-t-il de la cohabitation entre les deux bruns ?

Autant de questions auxquelles cette nouvelle saison va tenter de répondre….


	2. Silence 00

Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : prologue (ben vi, il en faut bien un, nan ?) donc court  
Couple(s) : aucun, c'est le prologue  
Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon je ne les martyriserais pas autant… quoique….

Notes :  
Attention !!! Ceci est une version « light » c'est-à-dire qu'il s'agit d'un condensé de la fic originale qui, en raison de ses trop nombreux chapitres et d'un scénario very complicate, ne sera pas mis en ligne (donc s'il y a quelque chose qui vous échappe, c'est normal quoique à ce stade...)… L'auteur vous remercie de votre compréhension et vous souhaite une bonne lecture

* * *

**My Sweet Love 2**

**-**

**La loi du silence**

**Silence 00**

Le japonais jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre. Vingt heures. ils ne devraient plus tarder à arriver à présent. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, le taxi les déposa deux minutes plus tard devant l'entrée de la gare.

Duo : Heero ?

Heero : hum ?

Duo : on fait quoi à présent ?

Le hacker se contenta de lui indiquer deux silhouettes se trouvant dans le hall avant de prendre leurs sacs et d'y entrer, suivit de très près par un shinigami pas rassuré pour deux sous.

Duo : _mais qu'est-ce que je fais dans cette galère…. J'donnerais n'importe quoi pur ne pas me trouver l_

Alors qu'ils approchaient, l'un des deux garçons vers lesquels ils se dirigeaient, s'aperçut de leur présence et leur fit un signe discret de la main.

??? : salut, Heero !! ça faisait un bail qu'on ne s'était pas vu

Heero, toujours aussi sobre : en effet….

??? : tu me présentes ?

Heero : … Saki, voici Duo. Il sera des nôtres pour cette mission

(silence)

Heero : Duo, voici Saki. Ne t'approche pas trop de lui, c'est un psychopathe

Saki : tsss ne parles pas de ton cas comme une généralité. ravi de faire ta connaissance, Duo

Sur ses mots, il lui tendit la main en signe de bienvenue.

Duo, en la lui serrant : euh…. moi de même

Disant cela, il détailla son vis-à-vis. Il devait faire demi-tête de plus que le japonais mais semblait moins musclé que ce dernier ; ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir un corps des plus agréables à regarder.

A cette pensée, le dieu de la mort rougit violemment, se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir observer à la dérobé un autre homme que son hacker.

Mais visiblement, ce dernier l'avait à peine remarquer et avait entamé une conversation avec le deuxième garçon présent.

Comme s'il avait compris quelle était sa question muette, le jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes lui glissa à l'oreille les explications dont il avait besoin.

Saki : lui, c'est Mamoru. Ce mec est une mine de renseignements à lui tout seul. Mise à part Rhay et Seto, je ne connais personne capable de l'égaler sur ce plan mais bon…. Ces deux-là sont des êtres à part.

Comme s'il avait deviné qu'il était leur sujet de conversation, l'adolescent se retourna vers eux et adressa son plus beau sourire au pilote.

Mamoru : enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Duo-Kun. J'espère que l'on s'entendra bien

Duo, un p'tit peu gên : moi aussi ;;

(silence)

Heero : … on ferait bien d'y aller

Les trois autres garçons opinèrent de la tête et suivirent le hacker vers les quais.

Leur périple allait pouvoir commencer….

* * *

Duo : dis, j'peux te poser une question ?  
Sephy : vas-y mais pas sûr que j'y réponde  
Duo : ….  
Sephy : c'était ça ta question ?  
Duo : nan. Voulais savoir pourquoi le prologue était si court  
Sephy : parce que c'est un prologue  
Saki : c'est quoique ça pour une réponse ?  
Mamoru : ben théoriquement un prologue, c'est court.  
Sephy : vrai  
Duo : alors pourquoi c'est pas le cas dans tes autres fics ?  
Sephy : parce que c'est comme ça pis c'est tout. nan mais est-ce que je te demande ce que tu fabriques chaque soir dans la chambre d'Heero ?  
Heero, regard TM Yui : …..

À suivre.....


	3. Silence 01

Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : ça sombre dans le UA / complètement OOC  
Couple(s) : HeeroxMamoru, HeeroxDuo, MamoruxTreize (et vive les polygames )  
Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon je ne les martyriserais pas autant… quoique…. Mamoru et Saki m'appartiennent et je les martyrisent tout autant ;;

Notes :  
Trad. : travail d'interprétariat non-rémunéré de l'auteur  
_Blabla_ : pensées des personnages  
(blabla) : aussi pensées des personnages  
« …. » : voix off…. Du moins pour ce chapitre  
…… : changement de lieu / temps

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Onarluca : m'ci beaucoup pour ta review !! J'ai décidé de publier par deux chapitres, histoire d'aller un peu plus vite. Je sais que tu meurs d'impatience de connaître la suite mdr

Miss Faust : beuh ? si tout le monde se met à tricher, moi, j'arrête de publier snif snif nan mais c'est vrai, où est l'intérêt dans tout cela ? de toute façon cy n'est pas autoriser à publier la suite sinon je retire toutes mes histoires :p. sinon moi aussi j'préfère le drama… mais bon, ma beta pense que c'est parce que je suis sadique.

Kamara : attention !! voici le plein de révélations sur les nouveaux personnages de l'histoire !! reste à ne pas faire une attaque cardiaque mdr

Supervovo : on ne verra pas beaucoup Trotro dans ces chapitres, gomen. On va surtout en apprendre beaucoup sur un Heero dont la vie est loin d'être ennuyante…

* * *

**My Sweet Love 2**

**-**

**La loi du silence**

Silence 01 

« Voyageurs attention !! Le train semi-direct à destination de Sandkingdom, départ vingt heures vingt-trois, est en partance, voie six. Tous les passagers sont priés de se rendre dans leur compartiment. Attention à la fermeture automatique des portes !!! »

D'un geste lasse, le Japonais introduisit la carte d'accès à l'emplacement prévue dans la porte avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la pièce. Sans prendre garde aux mines plus qu'ahuris de ses compagnons.

Mais au bout d'un moment…

Heero, 2 de tension : vous comptez rester dans le couloir tout le temps du voyage ?

(tilt)

Saki : mais c'est…

Duo : … pas un p'tit peu exagér ? ;;

Heero : …… ?

Mamoru lui indiqua l'intérieur de la pièce ou plutôt… du wagon, vu la largeur et le confort que comportait celle-ci.

Rien n'avait été néglig : bar, télévision, salon, lits, petite salle de bain, frigo, micro-onde, prise satellite et même une bibliothèque.

Saki : je croyais que l'on devait voyager discrètement ?

Heero : c'est justement parce qu'ils s'attendent à ce que l'on voyage discrètement que j'ai organisé ça

Tous : …. (Trad. : doutes)

Mamoru : et ça ?

(NDR : il montre la caisse remplie d'explosifs)

Heero, en haussant les épaules : ça ? c'est pour les imprévus

Saki, 2 de tension : et après c'est moi que l'on traite de psychopathe…..

Sachant très bien qu'ils n'auraient jamais gain de cause avec le Japonais, les trois garçons décidèrent de s'installer sur les fauteuils mises à leur disposition.

Saki : dis-moi, sans vouloir être indiscret, c'est qui qui paie tout ça ?

Heero, nullement étonné par la question : mon vieux

Tous : ……. ?

Heero : mais il ne le sait pas encore

Saki : le contraire m'aurait étonné…..

Duo : ??? (Trad. : a un peu de mal à suivre)

Heero : bah….

Brusquement le regard du hacker reprit tout son sérieux ou du moins un semblant, pour se re-concentrer sur leur mission.

Heero, en installant son ordinateur : bon… autant commencer tout de suite…

Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre, les passant au microscope sans en éprouver la moindre gêne.

Heero : je crois que le mieux serait commencer par se présenter brièvement, même si, pour ma part, je vous connais tous.

Tout le monde opina de la tête et le silence se fit avant que le premier décida à parler.

Saki : je m'appelle Saki Kaido, j'ai dix-neuf ans et je travaille comme liquidateur pour le compte de l'Etoile Bleue

(silence)

Duo : Duo. Duo Maxwell. J'ai quinze ans et je suis pilote de Gundam

(silence)

Mamoru : Mamoru Haruka, j'ai quinze ans aussi. j'occupe le poste d'effaceur pour le compte de l'Organisation

Heero : bien, ceci étant fait, passons à ce qui nous concerne plus directement.

(silence)

Heero : dans un peu moins d'une heure vingt, nous arriverons à Medisile où nous passerons la nuit avant de prendre le train, demain matin, pour le campus, où l'on devrait arriver vers le début de l'après-midi.

Saki : la mission ?

Heero : elle nous sera communiquée là-bas

Mamoru : autant dire que l'on avance vers l'inconnu

Heero : hum

Saki : pour le logement ? Interne, je suppose ?

Heero : non. Nous occuperons un logement à l'extérieur de l'établissement qui nous sera assigné

Mamoru : c'est possible ?

Heero : non, mais on s'en fiche

Saki, en haussant les épaules : n'est pas Yui qui veut

Le hacker ignora l'allusion qui lui était faite et continua ses explications

Heero : il existe quatre types de « sections », appelé A, S, G et Z. A correspond à un enseignement normal, S a l'enseignement spécialisé, G est la classe supérieure et Z….

Saki : pour ceux qui ont un QI supérieur à 200 ?

Heero : ….

(silence)

Heero : non… c'est la section réservée aux bodyguard ou assassins, si tu préfères. C'est une classe qui n'est pas censée exister.

Mamoru : je vois….

(silence)

Mamoru : et qu'en est-il de notre répartition ?

Le Japonais sortit trois dossiers et les leur tendit.

Heero : le mieux aurait été de nous répartir dans au moins deux sections mais suite aux récents événements, j'ai cru préférable de tous nous inscrire dans la même classe

Les trois garçons regardèrent la bible qu'ils avaient dans leurs mains et l'ouvrirent à la première page.

En grand, y figurait la section dans laquelle ils se retrouveraient tous :

G

Heero : comme vous pourrez le constater après étude de ces documents, il y a un ensemble de cours à option. Je vous laisse libre choix quand à ceux-là. Toutefois, il serait mieux d'avoir le maximum de cours en commun ou au moins à deux, afin de diminuer tout risque inutile.

(silence)

Heero : des questions ?

Mamoru : je vois que nos noms ne figurent pas encore sur les dossiers

Heero : hum. Je vous en parlerai une fois que j'aurais pris contact avec Jill.

(silence)

Heero : bien, s'il n'y a pas d'autres questions, je vous suggère d'apprendre un maximum de ce dossier par cœur avant notre arrivé. Et je ne veux entendre aucune protestation.

Le ton étant redevenu aussi froid que de la glace, les trois garçons préféraient ne rien ajouter et se répartirent chacun dans un coin de la pièce pour mieux emmagasiner les informations qu'ils venaient de recevoir.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, celui que l'on avait surnommé le magicien dans le milieu, vint trouver le Japonais avec une mine des plus sérieuses.

Heero, sans quitter son écran des yeux : déjà fini ?

Mamoru : hum

(silence)

Mamoru : on ne pourra jamais resté tous dans la même section, et tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Heero : hum

Les deux adolescents regardèrent leurs compagnons, toujours plongés dans l'étude de leur dossier

Heero, en soupirant : si la mission ne s'éternise pas trop, on a nos chances mais….

(silence)

Mamoru : tu en doutes

Heero : hum…

(silence)

Heero : selon le programme que j'ai reçu de mon informateur sur place, le programme de sélection à lieu trois jours après la rentrée.

Mamoru : et il n'y a aucune chance pour que….

Le hacker secoua négativement la tête.

Heero : à moins d'un miracle…..

(silence)

Heero : enfin, s'ils montent tous les deux, le risque est moins élevé mais…

Mamoru : …il est toujours présent…

Heero : …

Mamoru : …si je ne te connaissais pas autant, je serais tenter de dire que tu es amoureux

Heero : baka

Mamoru, en l'embrassant sur la joue : moi aussi, je t'adore, mon petit assassin préféré

Heero, regard TM Yui : ……. (Trad. : ne refais plus jamais ça sinon…)

Mamoru, regard TM protection Yui : ……. (Trad. : c'est ça, même pas peur. Je recommencerais si j'en ai envie)

Heero : ….

Mamoru : …..

(silence)

Mamoru : tu fais quoi ?

Heero : j'embête Zinou

Mamoru : argeuh ? Il a msn ?

Heero : hum

Mamoru : j'peux lui parler ?

SGLIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG !!

(coup de batteur sorti d'on-ne-sait-où comme dans Saiyuki)

Heero : baka !! Il ne sait même pas que tu es avec nous

Saki : argeuh ? Il n'est pas au courant ?

Mamoru : tiens, vous avez fini de lire ?

Saki : vous faites trop de bruits pour qu'on puisse se concentrer

Mamoru : les excuses sont faites pour s'en servir

Duo, mode curieux : c'est qui Zinou ?

Saki : ??? Tu connais pas Zinou ?

Duo, en réfléchissant : ben…..

Saki, mode professeur : tout le monde connaît Zinou. C'est l'amant officiel de Mamoru, bien qu'officiel soit un bien grand mot

BAAAAAAFFFFFFF 

Saki : aieuh

Mamoru, vex : tu n'as qu'à faire attention à ce que tu dis

Saki : enfin bref, Zinou est aussi politiquement très influent. Ça m'étonne que tu ne le connaisses pas

Duo : euh…. j'connais pas de Zinou mais si tu me donnais son nom en entier, ça pourrait m'aider

Saki : arf vi, c'est vrai

Heero, en ne quittant pas son pc des yeux : baka

Saki : son véritable nom, c'est Treize Kushrenada

Duo : Hein ?!!!!!!!!! Tu sors avec ça !!!!! (oups)

Saki : mouarf, pourquoi il a la même réaction que nous lorsque nous l'avons appris ?

BAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMM 

Mamoru : nan mais ça suffit un peu !!! Arrêtez de le critiquer !!! Il est pas si mal que ça mon Zinou !!!!

Saki : avis du spécialiste ?

Heero : … hum…. il devrait arrêter de mettre du gel

Mamoru : ….

(silence)

Duo, qui n'en revenait pas : alors tu sors vraiment avec lui ?

Mamoru : ben vi

Duo : ;;

(silence)

Heero : ça vous dirait un live avec Zinou ?

Mamoru, super méfiant : c'est quoi que ce regard sadique ?

Heero : bah, j'veux juste montrer à Duo à quel point ton Zinou t'aime

Mamoru : mouef, et après ça va encore me retomber dessus…

Saki : bah de toute façon, tu ne le reverras pas avant au moins une semaine et j'suis généreux en disant cela

Mamoru, faisant semblant de réfléchir : hum…. Dans ce cas…..

(silence)

Mamoru : quel est ton plan ?

Heero : eh bien….

(cinq minutes plus tard)

Heero : tout le monde a compris ?

Tous en chœur : hai !

Heero : bien, que le spectacle commence

appartements privés de Treize

Un petit Gundam fit son apparition sur l'écran de l'aristocrate, l'invitant à une discussion en live 1.

Intrigué, il alla fermer la porte de sa chambre à clé avant de cliquer sur la petite icône, faisant, par la même occasion, apparaître l'interface cachée derrière sa bibliothèque.

Au bout d'une bonne minute, celui-ci prit une teinte assez floue avant de se fixer définitivement sur l'image d'un jeune homme, assis sur un lit

??? : hello, Zinou, ça faisait un bail !!

Treize : Treize, Saki. Combien de fois faut-il te le répéter

Saki : ???

Treize : que me vaut ta présence, si je puis me permettre de m'exprimer ainsi ?

Saki : bah…. Voulais juste te dire que Mamoru était avec nous

Treize, dont la voix trahissait son trouble : nous ?

Saki : bah, moi, chibi

Le dit chibi fit signe à l'aristocrate

Duo : salut Treize

Saki : et Heero

(silence de la mort qui tue)

Treize, blême : tu as dit Heero ?

Saki : bah vi, qui veux-tu qui nous paie le voyage ?

Treize : ….

Au même moment, l'adolescent à la chevelure auburn refit son apparition, tout en remettant quelques mèches en place.

Mamoru, faussement étonn : oh, Zinou ?!!!

Et les retombées ne se firent pas attendre…

Treize : je croyais t'avoir défendu de partir avec lui !!!!!!!!!!!

Mamoru, d'une voix cajoleuse : bah….. Pas de ma faute s'il a des arguments si convainquant….

Treize, froid : … si tu n'es pas rentré dans deux jours, considère que tout est fini

Là-dessus, l'aristocrate coupa la transmission et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

dans le train

Une fois la communication interrompue, le Japonais refit son apparition parmi eux

Heero : eh ben, il a pas l'air content Zinou, cette fois

Mamoru : bah, ça lui passera….

Saki : j'en serais pas si sûr à ta place. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi en colère

Mamoru : ….

Duo, intrigu : pourquoi il t'en veut autant ?

Heero, en haussant les épaules : bah ça, seul Dieu le sait et comme je crois pas en Dieu….

(silence)

Heero : il nous reste une bonne demi-heure, ça te dirait d'aller faire un tour ?

Duo : ???

Heero, en faisant un clin d'œil complice aux deux autres : à tout à l'heure !!!

Là-dessus, il prit la main de l'Américain et l'entraîna dans le couloir…

Mamoru : ….

Saki : tu penses à ce que je pense ?

Mamoru : aah

(silence)

Mamoru : j'espère que les chambres de l'appartement seront insonorisées…

* * *

1 Et vive la technologie 


	4. Silence 02

Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : ça sombre dans le UA / complètement OOC / lime virant légèrement au lemon ? (Hum, hum…. tout est relatif que moi je dis)  
Couple(s) : HeeroxDuo, Heero X Duo ( ???) la relativité que moi je dis, la relativité....  
Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon je ne les martyriserais pas autant… quoique…. Mamoru et Saki m'appartiennent et je les martyrise tout autant ;;

Notes :  
Ah vi, beaucoup de notes de bas de pages dans ce chapitre ;; désolée mais c'était plus fort que moi (et encore, je me suis retenue)

Trad. : travail d'interprétariat non-rémunéré de l'auteur  
_Blabla_ : pensées des personnages  
(Blabla) : aussi pensées des personnages

* * *

**STOOOOOOPPPPPPPPP**

**Ames sensibles, s'abstenir !!!!!** L'auteur prévient clairement que ce chapitre ne fait strictement en rien avancer l'histoire et qu'il **contient des** **scènes** (…. Ça serait p'tete plus simple de dire que cela concerne la quasi-totalité du chapitre) **pouvant heurter ou choquer la sensibilité des lecteurs** 1.

Bref, si vous ne supportez pas deux hommes qui se papouillent, ben attendez le prochain chapitre (quand j'aurais le temps de l'écrire)

* * *

**My Sweet Love 2**

**-**

**La loi du silence**

Silence 02 

Tirant son compagnon derrière lui, le Japonais franchit deux wagons avant de s'arrêter devant un compartiment qu'il ouvrit à l'aide d'une clé magnétique.

Le dieu de la mort y pénétra, non sans avoir jeter préalablement un regard des plus inquisiteur au perfect soldier, qui ne lui avait pas adressé un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté les autres.

Cependant lorsque ce dernier se rapprocha de lui après avoir fermé la porte à clé, le shinigami passa instinctivement en mode panique

Duo : _arggg !!!! Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me contrôler quand j'suis seul avec lui ?!!!!_

Heero, en se plantant devant lui : hum….. tu es bien silencieux

Duo : _par pitié, recule, fusilles-moi du regard ou retour en mode soldier !!!!_

Toutes ses hormones passèrent en mode alerte maximum lorsqu'une main de son compagnon effleura son visage.

Heureusement pour lui, ce dernier s'éloigna pour s'installer en face de lui.

Heero : hum…. décidément tu es bien étrange…

Duo : _ben qui le serait pas à ma place ? J'aimerais bien l'y voir, lui. Arggg !! Mais pourquoi je me prends la tête ?!!!_

Heero : c'est moi qui te rends si nerveux ?

Duo : …euh… je… (help !!!!!! TT)

Se passant distraitement une main dans ses courts cheveux bruns, le Japonais lui adressa un regard emprunt d'une certaine franchise.

Heero : … j'aimerais savoir…

(silence)

Heero : est-ce que je te plais ?

La question laissa le shinigami complètement sans voix.

S'il lui plaisait ? Bien sûr que oui, il lui plaisait. C'était vraiment une question idiote. Enfin, pas si idiote que ça vu que la majorité des gens peuplant cette planète et la galaxie étaient hétéro….

Heero : … tu n'es pas obligé d'y répondre. C'est juste que Ma-chan m'a fait la remarque tantôt que ça pouvait être le cas. alors je voulais savoir…

Mamoru… ce type lui faisait penser à Quatre, ou plutôt à une version dark de l'empathe car, il pouvait facilement deviner que, sous ces sourires rassurant se cachait un assassin hors pair.

Il lui avait suffit de croiser son regard à la gare pour le comprendre… c'était le genre de gars que l'on préférait avoir avec soi plutôt que contre soi…

Enfin, tout cela ne répondrait certainement pas à la question que lui avait posée le brun… question dès plus gênante de surcroît.

Aussi décida-t-il d'opter pour une approche un peu plus discrète de la chose…

Duo : … euh… j'peux te poser une question avant ?

Heero : hn (trad. : oui)

Duo, gên : est-ce que tu…

Heero : … je suis homo, c'est ça ? 2

Duo, pivoine : …

Heero : … c'est le cas

(silence)

Duo, étonn : sérieux ?

Heero, avec un sourire : sérieux

(silence de la mort qui tue)

Heero : c'est si étonnant que ça ?

Duo, gên : ben à vrai dire, je serais tenté de répondre oui, mais depuis tout à l'heure…

Heero : hum…. Si ça peut te rassurer, Saki est 100 hétéro. Comme quoi, il y a aussi une personne tout à fait normal parmi nous

Duo, pivoine : …

(silence)

Heero : pour en revenir à la question de tantôt…

Duo : …_aie…. Il a pas oublié… TT_

Heero : … je te demandais ça parce qu'à la base tu es censé partager ma chambre…

(silence)

Heero : comme le dit si bien Mamoru, il est très risqué de partager mon lit… donc mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Plutôt que de te mettre dans l'embarras, je préfère t'avertir d'avance.

(silence)

Heero : j'en ai parlé avec Mamoru et il est d'accord que tu partages sa chambre si besoin est. Avec lui tu ne risques rien, il est fidèle à son Zinou, quoique fidèle est un bien grand mot mais bon….

Duo : mais ça ne risque pas changer les paramètres pour la mission…

Heero, franchement : un peu… 3

(silence)

Duo, pivoine : … je ne veux pas te créer d'ennuies supplémentaires alors je dormirais avec toi…

Heero : …. Tu en es sûr ? parce que je te le dis franchement, que physiquement parlant, tu es loin de me laisser indifférent

Disant cela, il lui adressa un regard des plus appréciateurs

Duo, plus rouge que rouge 4 : … ça ne me dérange pas… (Mon Dieu !! Dans quelle galère je me suis encore embarqu ?!!!)

Heero, avec un air malicieux : hum…. Serait-ce une façon détournée de me dire que je te plais ?

Duo 5 : _…. Faut que je trouve un autre sujet de discussion… dire que je ne peux même pas m'enfuir parce qu'il a fermer la porte à clé… _(tilt)_ à cl ? Mais alors…. _(Panique !!!!!!!!!)

Franchissant la distance qui les séparait, le Japonais vint se placer aux pieds du pilote et obligea celui-ci à le regarder dans les yeux avant de réitérer sa question

Heero : …est-ce que je te plais ?

Duo : …je… (je veux partir !!! Par pitié, je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour vu qu'on ne m'oblige pas à….)

Le shinigami tenta désespérément de fuir les prunelles cobalt sans grand résultat. Ces dernières étaient plus efficaces que des aimants, l'envoûtant littéralement.

Complètement hypnotisé par la présence de son compagnon, le dieu de la mort ne put que prononcer les mots que celui-ci attendait…

Duo : …oui… tu me plais… (… j'suis fichu…)

Heero : so… desu ka…

Glissant une main le long de la nuque de l'Américain, le pilote l'attira à lui avant de s'emparer délicatement de ses lèvres pour un baiser des plus chastes, qui laissa vite la place à un autre des plus passionnés et des plus provocateurs aussi. Tant et si bien que le brun perdit complètement pied à la réalité, se laissant emporté par le courant dévastateur nommé Yui.

Au bout de cinq minutes, ce dernier finit par le renverser sur la banquette du compartiment, en profitant pour s'installer à califourchon juste au-dessus de lui

Heero : …. Et si on passait à la vitesse supérieure ?

Duo : Hee…Heero…. Je...

Mais déjà le hacker s'emparait à nouveau de ses lèvres entre-ouvertes, ne lui laissant qu'à peine le temps de reprendre haleine.

Aussi froid qu'il pouvait se montrer envers les gens, il pouvait s'avérer aussi brûlant que la lave s'écoulant d'un volcan lorsqu'il était question d'intimidé.

Le feu sous la glace…

Et encore, il était très généreux en pensant cela car il était totalement incapable de contenir les assauts répétés du soldat.

Il subissait…

Duo : Hee…Heero, s'il te plait…

Heero : ... tu veux que je m'arrête ?

Ce n'était là qu'une phrase murmurer au creux de son oreille, pourtant elle lui procura un frisson de plaisir dans l'ensemble de son corps.

Duo : non… je…. continue…

Il n'avait pas le courage de lui demander d'arrêter ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête, voulant profiter pleinement de ses quelques moments privilégiés avec celui qui faisait battre son cœur.

Toutes pensées cohérentes disparurent de son esprit lorsque l'une des mains de son compagnon se glissa dans son boxer.

Duo : Heero… je….

Jusqu'à cet instant, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que ce dernier avait réussi à déboutonner l'ensemble de sa chemise et à ouvrir la ceinture qui maintenait jusqu'ici fermé son pantalon 6.

Heero : chuuut !!! détends-toi...

Délaissant les lèvres du dieu de la mort, le Japonais s'attarda longuement sur son torse pour jouer avec les tétons du pilote avant de revenir l'embrasser.

Même s'il l'aurait voulu, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Les mouvements parfois assez brusque du train le forçait pratiquement à maintenir une main appuyée contre la paroi du compartiment et l'autre main agrippée à la table de celui-ci.

Même s'il l'aurait voulu…

Cette phrase n'avait plus aucun sens dans le contexte dans lequel il se trouvait.

Brusquement, le hacker arrêta son expédition 7 et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

Ce court moment de répit suffit à l'Américain pour reprendre un tant soit peu le contrôle de son esprit… mais pas de la situation…

Heero : hum… ça te dérange si je te débarrasse de ça ? 8

Sous l'effet de la question, le pilote piqua un fard.

Prenant cela pour un oui 9, le soldat le débarrassa totalement de son pantalon ainsi que de son boxer, avant d'afficher un sourire carnassier qui n'annonçait décidément rien de bon pour son compagnon.

Duo, inquiet : Hee…Heero… ?

Heero : ... lâches la table

Duo, mode panique : mais je…

S'il faisait ça, à la moindre secousse du train, ils risquaient tous deux de se retrouver par terre.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, le tacticien lui adressa un sourire à faire fondre la neige au Pôle Nord, l'incitant à lui faire confiance.

Lentement, et non sans une certaine hésitation, le dieu de la mort lâcha les prises qu'il maintenait jusqu'ici, permettant au japonais de l'allonger complètement cette fois.

Reprenant ses caresses là où il les avait arrêtées, le brun fit glisser sa main gauche entre les jambes du shinigami tandis que sa main droite venait enlacer brièvement les doigts de son partenaire le temps d'un baiser.

Duo : Hee…Heero…

(Silence)

Duo : ... I love you... 10

(silence)

Heero : ... je sais....

* * *

1 on dirait le même discours que les blabla inutiles que personne n'écoute au début d'un film un peu trop violent 

2 on appelle ça la faculté d'anticipation Yui (ou comment facilité le travail de l'auteur). Ne marche à tout les coups mais on ne le sait que lorsque le sujet est d'excellent humeur comme c'est le cas pour le moment

3 traduisible par beaucoup lorsque ça vient d'un Heero Yui

4 qui a dit que je regardait trop les pub ? même pas vrai d'abord

5 euh…. qu'est-ce qui est plus rouge que le rouge ?

6 n'empêche que moi je dis que sur la banquette d'un train, ça doit pas être pratique… enfin c'est quand même un semi-direct, ils sont plus confortable que les autres et bougent beaucoup moins…

7 mouarf….. désolé, je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre terme pour expliquer ce que je voulais dire, pis celui-ci me faisait trop marrer.

8 Le « ça » en question, c'est le pantalon, pour ceux qui l'aurait pas compris ;;

9 y en a qui ne s'embarrasse pas avec des questions inutiles

10 c'est connu, un shinigami qui perd le nord parle toujours dans la langue natale


	5. Silence 03

Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : UA / complètement OOC / légèrement angst mais où va-t-on ?!!!  
Couple(s) : Heero Mamoru, Heero Duo, Mamoru Treize  
Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon je ne les martyriserais pas autant… quoique…. Mamoru et Saki m'appartiennent et je les martyrise tout autant ;;

Notes :

Trad. : travail d'interprétariat non-rémunéré de l'auteur  
_Blabla_ : pensées des personnages  
(Blabla) : aussi pensées des personnages  
« …. » : voix off…. Du moins pour ce chapitre  
…… : changement de lieu / temps

* * *

**My Sweet Love 2**

**-**

**La loi du silence**

Silence 03 

« Voyageurs, attention. Dans quelques instants le train fera son entrée en gare de Medisile. Medisile, cinq minutes d'arrêt »

Quelques instants plus tard, notre petite troupe débarquait sur le quai bondé de monde 1.

Duo : waouhhh !! C'est vraiment beau ici !!!

Saki : eh ben, ça doit pas être donné d'avoir un appart ici !!

Heero, 2 de tension : …

Saki et Duo : oups…. ;;

Ne prenant même pas la peine de les attendre, le hacker s'avança dans les rues de la ville.

Saki : ???

(silence)

Saki : il s'est passé quelque chose pendant votre « ballade » ?

Vu comme l'assassin appuya sur le mot, le dieu de la mort comprit tout de suite que ce dernier devait se douter qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple ballade.

Duo, en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux : … pas vraiment…

A vrai dire, il ne s'expliquait pas lui-même le comportement du pilote. A peine avaient-ils rejoint les autres dans le wagon qu'il était devenu aussi froid et distant qu'un glaçon. Rien à voir avec l'adolescent qui, quelques instants auparavant, était enfermé avec lui dans un compartiment, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Saki : … je vois…

Finalement, ce qu'il craignait le plus s'était passé plutôt que prévu. Il espérait seulement que cela n'aurait pas de conséquences désastreuses sur leur mission, quoique, vu le comportement de l'anti-social devant et les ondes négatives qu'il percevait de derrière lui, c'était pas gagné d'avance…

Au bout de dix bonnes minutes de marche, nos quatre garçons arrivèrent au cœur même de la ville, devant ce qui devait être le plus grand Palace qu'il n'est jamais vu de leur vie.

La vue de ce dernier effaça un moment les derniers événements qui s'étaient passés dans le train

Saki : ???

Duo : ???

Mamoru : ???

Heero : …

(silence)

Saki : euh…. C'est quoi ça ?

Heero : …. Un hôtel

Mamoru, tout aussi surpris que les autres : ça on avait compris. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait l ?

Heero, mode parfait : étant donné que nous sommes dans l'impossibilité de loger dans l'appartement comme il était prévu pour cause de petits bouleversements 2, nous logerons ici

Duo : ici ????

Heero : aah

Saki : mais…

Mamoru : je ne veux pas te contrarier, Heero mais c'est pas un petit peu excessif, comme endroit ? ;;

Saki : excessif ? Tu veux dire hors de prix, plutôt ?!!!

Mamoru : ;;

Heero : hum…

(silence)

Heero : ... aah… (trad. : possible)

Tous : ...

Ceci dit, les trois garçons le suivirent à l'intérieur de l'établissement.

Une fois qu'ils eurent franchi la porte d'entrée principale, ce fut comme s'ils se retrouvaient dans un autre monde.

Tout autour d'eux n'était que luxe et beaut !!

Le hall d'entrée était éclairé par des chandelles de couleur blanche, placées de part et d'autres de petits renfoncements dans les murs aux couleurs couchant.

Au milieu de l'allée centrale trônait une fontaine crachant un liquide semblable à de la lave sans pourtant en être.

Pour couronner le tout, des plantes exotiques d'une extrême rareté, étaient décimée un peu partout, donnant à l'ensemble un aspect quelque peu féerique.

Jamais ils n'auraient cru que pareil luxe puisse exister !!! 3

Occupés à dévisager le décor qui les entourait, c'est à peine qu'ils remarquèrent que le Japonais avait été chercher les clés de leur chambre à la réception et attendait patiemment qu'ils daignent enfin remarquer sa présence.

Mamoru, admiratif : …c'est magnifique !!!

Heero : aah…

(tilt 4)

Heero : ...

Tous : ;;

Le hacker soupira de désespoir mais renonça toutefois à leur faire la morale. Après tout, si quelque chose pouvait encore les surprendre, tant mieux.

Heero : … nous dormirons ici cette nuit. Pas de soucis pour ce qui est du prix, tout est réglé.

(silence)

Heero : pour ce qui est des chambres, je vous laisse vous arranger en attendant que je vérifie notre couverture.

Sur ce, il leur jeta les clés et quitta l'établissement sans ajouter un mot.

Duo : …

Saki : …

Mamoru : …

(silence)

Saki : … allons-y

Opinant de la tête, les deux autres le suivirent jusqu'à l'ascenseur et tous trois prirent la direction des chambres 514 et 515 de l'établissement.

Le trajet jusqu'à celles-ci avait toutefois suffit à ré-instaurer le climat de tension qu'ils avaient déjà connu au moment où ils avaient débarqué sur le quai…

quelque part en ville

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'appartement, il ne put que constater le carnage qui s'y était produit.

Au milieu du salon trônait la tête de son indicateur. Cette dernière avait été soigneusement séparée du corps de son propriétaire et posée telle une relique, sur un coussin en soi sur la table basse, le regard fixant la porte d'entrée.

Heero : ….

??? : ils n'y sont pas allés de main morte, cette fois

Heero : aah…

(silence)

Heero : quand est-ce arriv ?

??? : … selon toute vraisemblance, il n'est mort qu'en fin d'après-midi mais ça devait faire depuis au moins deux jours qu'il était retenu ici

Heero : …

Le hacker se rappelait très bien que l'Américain lui avait dit que Jill lui avait téléphoné, ce qui voulait dire que…

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, un sourire effleura les lèvres du jeune homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

??? : tu n'as rien à craindre pour ton identité. Il avait une puce intégrée dans son corps qui aurait instantanément explosé s'il avait prononcé ton nom.

Heero : … et pour Duo ?

???, en haussant les épaules : … je ne pense pas qu' « il » tentera quelque chose contre lui, sinon « il » ne l'aurait pas laissé partir avec toi.

Heero : … possible

(silence)

??? : j'ai appris que vous vous étiez installés au Millenium…

Heero : aah…

C'était le seul endroit dans la ville qu'ils n'oseraient pas attaquer à cause des retombées économiques, politiques et sociales que cela aurait.

??? : que comptes-tu faire à présent ?

Heero, en haussant les épaules : ce pourquoi j'ai été engagé

??? : …

(silence)

??? : je vois que rien ne te fera changer d'avis

Heero : bah….

(silence)

Heero : … qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Ne me dis pas que tu es venu faire du tourisme ou que tu avais simplement envie de me voir parce que je ne te croirais pas

???, en rigolant : décidément, on ne peut rien te cacher

Le jeune homme sortit un petit paquet de son imperméable et le fourra dans la main de son cadet

Heero : ???

??? : … un cadeau du paternel.

Heero : ….

??? : t'inquiètes pas, ça n'explose pas. il n'a pas encore chopé ta mauvaise manie de piégé tout ce qui lui passe sous la main

Heero, suspicieux : ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

??? : à ton avis ?

Heero : …

??? : …

(silence)

??? : j'ai croisé Odin avant de partir… si tu veux un conseil, ne joues pas trop avec le feu si tu tiens à tant soit peu à ton ami car il risque de se brûler les ailes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

(silence)

Heero : … c'est l'assassin qui parle ?

(silence)

??? : non, l'ami

(silence)

??? : il faut que je te laisse à présent. Mais fais bien attention à ce que je viens de te dire.

Sur cet avertissement, l'homme à l'imperméable quitta l'appartement, laissant derrière lui un japonais des plus songeurs…

Au Millenium

Assis par terre au beau milieu du petit salon de la suite, le shinigami et son grand pote, le psychopathe, terminaient tranquillement une pizza géante qu'ils avaient commandée, il y n'avait même pas quinze minutes, tout en tâchant de faire plus ample connaissance…

Duo : …je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

Saki : vas-y

(silence)

Duo : tu viens bien de L2, non ?

Saki : qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

Duo : … ton aura

Saki : …

(silence)

Saki : tu as vu juste

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, l'assassin remonta sa manche droite jusqu'à mi-bras, mettant à jour un étrange symbole de couleur noir, ancré dans sa chair.

Saki : et toi aussi je suppose ?

Le pilote opina de la tête, mais hésita un peu avant de lui montrer son propre symbole

Saki, dans un murmure : Die…. je n'aurais jamais cru en rencontrer un…

Une lueur indéfinissable passa alors dans les prunelles émeraude de l'assassin

Saki : bah… c'est pas plus mal. au moins, on sera deux psychopathes pour cette mission

A ces mots, l'américain ne put s'empêcher de sourire tandis que le troisième assassin faisait son apparition parmi eux

Mamoru : hum…. Heero n'est pas encore rentr ?

Saki : nope

Mamoru : ah…

(silence)

Mamoru : Duo, je peux te parler cinq minutes ?

Duo : euh…. vi, vi (qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? et pourquoi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, moi ?)

Toutes à ses questions, le shinigami suivit son compagnon dans la chambre d'à côté….

Quelque part dans Medisile

Accoudé contre une statue, l'homme à l'imperméable attendait la décision de son interlocuteur.

Cette dernière, implacable, vint quelques minutes plus tard.

Inconnu : … tues-le

Le ton était sans équivoque et ne laissait place à aucune émotion. Après tout, c'était le métier qui voulait ça.

Opinant silencieusement de la tête, le jeune homme s'éloigna de l'endroit où il se tenait il y avait de cela moins d'une minute, pour pénétrer dans une somptueuse BMW noir.

Le temps des représailles venaient de sonner…

chambre 515

Mamoru : … dis-moi, tu tiens beaucoup à Heero ?

(silence)

Mamoru, avec un sourire : tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre, tu sais. C'est juste de la curiosité

Duo : hum…. ça me dérange pas

(silence)

Duo : … pour tout t'avouer, je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis…

Mamoru : à cause de ce qui s'est passé dans le train ?

Duo, piquant un fard : comment tu….

(tilt)

Mamoru : …. ? Bah disons qu'avec Heero, c'est assez simple à deviner. C'est à se demander s'il lui arrive de penser à autre chose que ce qui se trouve sous la ceinture…

Tout en disant cela, l'assassin afficha une mine des plus songeur et des plus perplexe.

Mamoru : enfin, Heero est et restera Heero. On ne pourra pas le changer…

(silence de la mort qui tue)

Duo : dis-moi…

Mamoru : hum ?

Duo : tu l'aimes aussi, n'est-ce pas ? c'est pourquoi tu m'as posé cette question, je me trompe ?

Mamoru : … pour être franc avec toi, je te cacherais pas qu'il compte beaucoup pour moi. Cependant s'il est heureux avec toi, moi, ça me va. Pis j'ai Treize donc…

(silence)

Mamoru : mais bon, ne tires pas de conclusion trop vite, il est vrai que Hee-chan compte beaucoup pour moi, mais ça veut pas dire pour autant que je l'aime

Heero : … tu joues avec les mots, Mamoru

L'Américain sursauta en entendant la voix de son compagnon.

Ce dernier vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où se tenait l'assassin, tout en menaçant ce dernier avec une lame, placée sous la gorge.

Mamoru, très calme : … tu es rentré il y a longtemps ?

Heero : hum…

Quittant l'endroit où il se trouvait, il prit place derrière le shinigami, tout en profitant pour rendre l'arme blanche à son propriétaire, complètement abasourdi par la situation.

Duo : a-t-il pu…. ?

Heero : … on a un petit problème, Jill a été tué.

Mamoru : … on ne peut donc pas utiliser les couvertures prévues…

Heero : aah…

Mamoru : décidément, cette mission est vraiment pourrie

Saki : c'est pour ça que tu as accepté de venir avec nous

Mamoru : très drôle, Saki

(silence)

Mamoru : on fait quoi ?

Heero : … on continue. Du moins, pour ceux que ça intéresse...

Saki : parce que tu crois qu'on va te laisser t'amuser tout seul ?

Heero : bah….

Mamoru : je crois que tu vas être obligé de nous supporter tous les trois pendant un bon moment. N'est-ce pas, Duo ?

Duo : euh…

Le pilote comprenait de moins en moins ce qui se passait autour de lui, mais il y avait une chose dont il était sûr : il était hors de question pour lui de laisser tomber le Japonais.

Ne pouvant traduire ses pensées par des mots, il se contenta de serrer très fort la main de ce dernier dans la sienne, sous le regard énigmatique de celui qu'on surnommait le magicien.

Mamoru : Duo ?

Duo : ….. ?

Mamoru : je te le confie pendant la durée de la mission, mais après, que tu le veuilles ou non, je le récupère…

Heero : … je te savais pas aussi jaloux, Ma-chan…

Saki : ça prouve qu'il considère Duo comme son rival

Duo : …

Mamoru : …

Les deux intéressés s'affrontèrent du regard sous les yeux amusés de leurs deux compagnons, occupés à prendre les paris sur le compte.

Si pour eux, tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu, il n'en était pas de même pour les deux autres.

A suivre….

* * *

1 Mouahhh !!! J'imagine déjà la tête de certaines personnes – ne vise personne (n'est-ce pas Mimi et Sorel ?) – lorsqu'elles s'apercevront que j'ai pas écrit la suite du lemon. Mouahhhhh l'auteur est morte pliée devant son pc hum ! hum ! Reprenons notre sérieux et continuons l'histoire (niak, niak, niak) 

2 euh…. vi, tout le monde n'a pas la même notion de bouleversement que toi, Heero… ;; et encore heureux

3 qu'ils se rassure, l'auteur non plus

4 du genre : Tiens, Heero est l !!


	6. Silence 04

Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : UA / OOC / Angst / un tantinet sérieux mais surtout révélations en chaîne (qui a dit que l'auteur avait un esprit tordu ? vous n'avez encore rien vu)  
Couple(s) : HeeroxMamoru, HeeroxDuo  
Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon je ne les martyriserais pas autant… quoique…. Mamoru et Saki m'appartiennent et je les martyrise tout autant ;;

Notes :  
Trad. : travail d'interprétariat non-rémunéré de l'auteur  
_Blabla_ : pensées des personnages  
(Blabla) : aussi pensées des personnages  
« …. » : voix off…. Du moins pour ce chapitre  
…… : changement de lieu / temps

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Kamara : pendant que Duo parlait avec Mamoru, Heero est entré dans la pièce, a fauché l'une des lames de Dudulle et s'est ensuite glissé derrière Ma-chan pour la lui placer sous la gorge. Seul le shinigami ne l'avait pas remarqu !! Pour le lemon, j'étais à court d'idée… donc bah euh…. part se cacher sous le bureau

Miss Faust : Tssss tu as triché donc pas de fin « inédite » pour toi :p (ceux qui pensait avoir tout lu vont être surpris, hé hé). Mais comme je suis de bonne humeur, je vais quand même publier la suite de MSL… pour le moment mdr. Après tout, je ne vais pas pénaliser tout le monde, ne ?

* * *

**My Sweet Love 2**

**-**

**La loi du silence**

Silence 04 

Six heures venaient de sonner sur l'horloge du clocher de l'église…

Assis en rond dans le petit salon privé de la suite 514, nos quatre protagonistes terminaient les préparatifs de leur mission.

Heero : chacun a choisit ses options ?

Tous opinèrent de la tête avant de lui remettre à tour de rôle une feuille. Après examination, il s'avérait qu'ils auraient plus de quatre-vingt pourcent des cours en commun, ce qui n'était pas si mal du tout, vu le degré de difficulté des branches choisies.

Heero : bien, passons à la mission proprement dite. Une fois sur place, j'aimerais que tu t'infiltres dans le réseau informatique de l'école et que tu nous fasses un topo sur les lieux

Mamoru : bien

Heero : quant à vous deux, j'aimerais que vous surveilliez cette personne

Saki, en prenant la photo : plutôt joli, c'est qui ?

Heero : Asou Kira. Age : 21 ans. Elle fait partie de la classe Z

Saki : arf…

Heero : sa spécialité est la mort par strangulation

Saki : strangulation ? Pour une femme ?

Heero : hum…

(silence)

Heero : selon les informations que j'ai reçues, elle aurait fait partie d'un commando de mercenaire avant d'être recrutée dans le campus.

Tous : …

Heero : passons maintenant à notre couverture. Concernant l'appartement, rien ne changera. De toute façon, ils se douteront de notre présence assez rapidement. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais que vous neutralisiez cette fille dans les trois jours qui suivent notre arrivée sur le campus

(silence)

Heero : il ne faut pas qu'ils puissent découvrir la moindre preuve contre nous. Duo, je peux compter sur toi ?

Duo : pas de problème

Heero : bien

Mamoru : question. Comment veux-tu limiter le risque de nous faire repérer ? Ils doivent savoir que l'on fera partie des nouvelles recrues, non ?

Heero : j'allais y arriver.

Sur ces mots, il leur lança à chacun une enveloppe.

Heero : nous garderons chacun nos vrais noms. Du moins en parmi.

Saki : ???

Heero : dorénavant, Duo et Mamoru, vous êtes jumeaux.

Mamoru et Duo : ???

Heero, en les regardant à tour de rôle : vu votre physique et votre tempérament, je crois que ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.

Saki : mouarf, ça promet d'être explosif entre eux

Heero, avec un petit sourire : d'où tout l'intérêt de la couverture

Mamoru et Duo : …

Heero : Saki, toi tu gardes ta véritable identité, par contre, tu hérites de Mamoru comme fiancé.

Saki : …hum…. Ça me va… et pour Duo ?

Heero : c'est mon nouvel époux

Saki : tiens, je ne savais pas que tu avais divorcé entre temps, comment t'as fait ?

Heero : … j'ai changé le M en D sur une copie du certificat de mariage… ils n'y verront que du feu

Duo : ??? (largué)

Saki : en résumé, Duo, Heero et toi êtes mariés depuis…euh…. Mamoru ? Ça fait combien de temps déj ?

Mamoru : hum ? bientôt deux ans

Saki : deux ans ? Purée !!!! Me rappelait plus que ça faisait aussi longtemps que tu supportais ses infidélités !!!

Heero : … ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

Saki : oh !!! Le beau petit oiseau !!!!!

Heero : …

Duo : euh…. ;;

Tous : vi ?

Duo : j'ai pas tout suivi ;;

(tilt)

Mamoru : …. Heero ?

Heero : hum ?

Mamoru : tu n'aurais pas oublié un petit quelque chose ?

Heero : comme ?

Saki et Mamoru : lui dire la vérité à propos de ton état civil !!!!!!!

(tilt)

Heero : … possible

Tous : …..

Duo : ???

Saki, mode explication : bah, on va faire simple. Mamoru et Heero sont mariés depuis deux ans.

CUI CUI CUI CUI 

(ça c'est l'oiseau comme dans City Hunter)

Duo : euh…. vous êtes vraiment…

Heero : …aah

CUI CUI CUI 

Mamoru : ?? Tu ne lui avais vraiment rien dit ?

Heero : hn… (trad. : non)

CUI CUI CUI 

Mamoru : dire que je le taquinais il n'y a pas dix minutes sur ces sentiments en pensant qu'il était au courant ;;

Heero, attitude je m'en foutiste Yui : bah…. Il ne m'a rien demandé à ce que je sache

Tous : Heero !!!!!!!

Heero : .... (trad. : j'ai rien dit)

(silence)

Mamoru : enfin, pour te résumer la situation, Heero et moi sommes mariés, du moins officiellement mais officieusement, on a chacun de notre de notre côté

Saki, en soupirant : pff, tu parles d'un couple

Mamoru : bah, ça a ses avantages et ses inconvénients

Saki : hum…

Mamoru : à partir du moment où il ne divorce pas, moi, votre relation ne me dérange pas

Duo : mais…. ;; (c'est quoi que cette histoire ? 1 Il est marié avec Heero et il se moque complètement s'il couche avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Mais c'est quoi que pour un couple ? Puis comment ça se fait qu'ils sont mariés ? légalement, il faut attendre quinze ans pour ça et eux…)

Comme s'il devinait la nature du problème, le Japonais décida d'intervenir…

Heero : …. Notre mariage est tout de qu'il y a de plus légale. La loi 2 stipule qu'en cas où l'un des conjoints n'a pas atteint l'âge minimum requis pour contracter, une autorisation spéciale doit être demandée auprès du gouvernement de chacun des futurs époux ainsi qu'auprès de leurs parents respectifs. De qui plus est, le deuxième conjoint doit être majeur au moment où cette dérogation est octroyée

Mamoru : en clair, Heero est majeur

Duo : majeur comme….

Heero : … j'ai dix-neuf ans

Le pilote ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer tout aussitôt. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre le laissait complètement sans voix.

Non seulement le hacker venait de lui confirmer qu'il était bien marié mais en plus, il lui avouait qu'il n'avait non pas quinze ans, comme il le croyait, mais quatre ans de plus.

Le choc !!

Saki, avec un sourire : ça surprend, hein ?

Duo : _…. A qui le dis-tu…_

Saki : ça m'a fait exactement le même effet lorsque je l'ai découvert. Mais bon, avec le temps, on s'y fait.

Duo : mais… mais comment est-ce…

Mamoru : génétique

(silence)

Mamoru : sa croissance a été divisée par trois

(silence de la mort qui tue)

Duo : je… excusez-moi

Se relevant de l'endroit où il était assis, le shinigami quitta la suite et pris la direction du toit.

Il avait besoin d'être seul afin d'assimiler correctement ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Le fait d'apprendre que le Japonais avait quelqu'un dans sa vie lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que…

Mais d'un autre côté, il ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir…

Duo : pourquoi je parvins pas à le détester ?

??? : tout simplement parce que tu l'aimes

Duo : Mamoru ?

L'assassin prit place à ses côtés et fixa le toit voisin

Mamoru : tu sais, c'est pas facile pour nous d'en parler parce qu'on ne sait jamais comment ceux qui nous entourent réagiront lorsque nous leur dirons la vérité.

Duo : …

Mamoru : si Heero t'a blessé, ce n'était pas voulu, tu sais. C'est ça façon à lui de te préserver en quelques sort

Duo : mais ça me fait si mal !!! J'ai l'impression qu'il joue avec moi !!!

Mamoru : s'il jouait vraiment avec toi, crois-tu qu'il serait allé si loin avec toi ?

(silence)

Mamoru : Heero a bien des défauts mais il est sincère dans ses sentiments. Du moins, c'est ce que prouve cette bague

L'Américain retira l'anneau se la fit tourner à la lumière.

Au bout de quelques instants, il put apercevoir des initiales gravées à l'intérieur de celle-ci

Duo : … une alliance ?

Mamoru : quand je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que Heero comptait énormément pour moi, c'était la vérité. Il est la seule famille qu'il me reste. C'est pourquoi pour rien au monde, je ne m'en séparais

(silence)

Mamoru : d'un autre côté, ce qu'il t'a dit dans le train, c'était la vérité 3

Duo : comment tu ?

Mamoru, avec un sourire : tout comme ton copain Quatre, je suis empathe. Bon, j'vais me préparer. A tantôt, p'tit frère !!!

Là-dessus, il lui fit un signe de la main et regagna le cinquième étage en sifflotant gaiement.

pendant ce temps…

L'Arabe se laissa tomber sur le canapé plus qu'il ne s'y asseya. Depuis qu'il avait trouvé la lettre de Duo, ils avaient fait des pieds et des mains pour le retrouver sans grand résultat.

Ses informateurs lui avaient toutefois permis d'apprendre qu'il avait pris le train en compagnie de Heero et de deux autres garçons réputés pour leur manière expéditive. Mais ceci, il ne l'avait pas dit aux autres.

Plus le temps passait plus le blond se disait que cette mission n'est qu'un faux prétexte pour éloigner les deux adolescents de la base.

Plusieurs preuves semblaient se diriger dans cette direction : ce départ précipité. Le fait que Heero veuille faire équipe avec le shinigami alors que, jusqu'ici, il semblait tous les fuir. Les absences répétées du soldat…

Un peu comme si…

Quatre : se pourrait-il que…

Se relevant d'un bon, l'empathe se saisit du téléphone le plus proche et appela son contact le plus fidèle, cependant personne ne décrocha.

Il réessaya alors sur le portable de ce dernier sans avoir aucune réponse non plus.

Il commençait sérieusement à s'énerver lorsqu'il sentit une présence à ses côtés.

Se retournant, il se retrouva nez à nez avec le Chinois qui affichait une mine des plus sérieuses.

Wufei : … on vient d'apporter un colis pour toi

Devant le regard interrogateur du blond, le pilote de Nataku l'invita à le suivre jusqu'au hangar, où se trouvait déjà la doctoresse et l'acrobate.

Quatre : ??? Que se passe-t-il ?

Ces derniers s'écartèrent au son de la voix, lui permettant de voir le paquet en question.

Rien qu'à l'allure, ce dernier n'inspirait pas confiance mais lorsque l'adolescent à la chevelure ébène planta son sabre dedans et que du sang en jailli, l'Arabe ne put se retenir de pousser un cri.

Déballant l'emballage qui maintenait la caisse fermée, les soldats mirent à nu une boite en verre où l'on avait disposé de façon macabre ce qu'il restait d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'année.

Quatre : Rachid….

Prononçant le nom de son plus fidèle serviteur, l'empathe s'évanouit

Millenium

Le hacker terminait de mettre en ordre son sac lorsque le shinigami refit son apparition, une mine sérieuse sur son visage.

Duo : … à défaut d'être ton petit ami, laisses-moi être ton amant…

Jamais il n'aurait pensé entendre ces mots de la bouche de l'adolescent se trouvant à l'instant devant lui. Il se demandait si ce dernier se rendait parfaitement compte de ce qu'il lui demandait…

Toutefois, sa décision était déjà prise…

Avec une lenteur calculée, il se saisit de la main de son partenaire et l'attira à lui avant de l'embrasser passionnément….

* * *

1 l'auteur se pose la même question 

2 c'est-à-dire moi

3 qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu dire ? mystère, mystère…. Ceci sera dévoilé dans un autre chapitre… hé, hé


	7. Silence 05

Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : comédie / Angst / sérieux / OOC ; ici, tous les genres se mélangent  
Couple(s) : HeeroxDuo, SakixMamoru, ???xTreize

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon je ne les martyriserais pas autant… quoique…. Mamoru et Saki m'appartiennent et je les martyrise tout autant ;;

Notes :  
Trad. : travail d'interprétariat non-rémunéré de l'auteur  
_Blabla_ : pensées des personnages  
(Blabla) : aussi pensées des personnages  
« …. » : voix off…. Du moins pour ce chapitre  
…… : changement de lieu / temps

* * *

**My Sweet Love 2**

**-**

**La loi du silence**

Silence 05 

Les deux adolescents observèrent leur reflet dans le miroir avant d'afficher une mine des plus satisfaite.

Mamoru : je crois que cette fois…

Duo : … c'est parfait

Après leurs petites discussions de la veille et de ce matin, ils étaient tous deux parvenus à un accord concernant le Japonais.

Ce dernier les avait écoutés exposer leur plan sans broncher pour finir par émettre un son semblable à un accord de sa part.

Depuis, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes entre les deux garçons. 1

Mamoru : pas de regret ?

Le pilote contempla un instant la masse de cheveux se trouvant non loin d'eux 2.

Duo : bah…. Je les laisserais à nouveau pousser après la mission

Mamoru : hum… j'suis pas sûr qu'une certaine personne te laissera faire ça, une fois qu'il t'aura vu comme ça

Tous deux rigolèrent de concert et ajustèrent leur tenue avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

Mamoru : t'en penses quoi ?

Saki, avec un regard appréciateur : dommage que tu sois un garçon

Duo : moi je dis qu'il va s'en passer des choses pas très catholiques dans votre chambre, le soir

Heero : et pas que dans la leur, si tu veux mon avis

Comme pour appuyer ses mots, le hacker enlaça tendrement son partenaire avant de lui déposer un baiser léger dans le coup, lui faisant prendre une joli teinte pivoine.

Une fois de plus, il ne s'était pas aperçu de sa présence derrière lui

Mamoru, moqueur : rohhh qu'il est joli le Duo quand il rougit comme ça !!!

Duo, rouge : Ma-chan !!!

Mamoru : ah, ah, ah

(silence)

Mamoru : au faite, vous deux, vous n'allez pas vous changer ?

Saki : faut que je me lève pour ça

Heero : c'est vrai que tu te fais vieux

Saki : tu peux bien parler, je te signale que tu as à peine quatre mois en moins que moi

Heero : …. (Trad. : pas de commentaires)

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux aînés du groupe refirent leur apparition dans la chambre.

Duo, en sifflant : manzette !!!

Mamoru : p'tain, si j'avais su que tu étais si bien équipé...

Saki : … posez vos yeux ailleurs

Duo et Mamoru : vi, vi

Saki : …

Mamoru : mais quand même…

Ils ne purent s'empêcher de passer la silhouette qui se trouvait devant eux au microscope.

Si l'assassin était déjà séduisant avant sa transformation, le jeune homme qui leur faisait face avait vraiment un charme fou.

Sa traditionnelle tenue jeans troué, tee-shirt, avait fait place à un pantalon moulant noir, assorti d'un tee-shirt très près du corps par-dessus lequel on avait passé un survêtement ample de la même couleur, lui descendant aux épaules.

Saki : … je voulais pas me teindre les cheveux mais Heero m'a gentiment 3 fait comprendre que ça serait beaucoup mieux si je le faisais…

Là-dessus, il tira sur l'une des mèches qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Cette dernière était aussi noir que les vêtements qu'il portait.

Ces prunelles de couleur émeraude lui conféraient une aura de mystère supplémentaire si bien qu'il était impossible pour une personne extérieure de lui donner un âge précis.

Mamoru : t'en pense quoi de mon fianc ?

Duo : hum… je dirais que tu as de la chance que je sois marié

Un clin d'œil complice… un regard outré des intéressés et tout le monde éclata de rire de concert.

Heero : … bon, je crois que tout est prêt. Le petit déjeuner nous attend dans le restaurant

Saki : restaurant ?

Heero : une fois dans le hall, c'est à droite de la fontaine.

Duo : ??? C'est le truc gardé part les deux statues ?

Heero : hum…

Mamoru : et toi ?

Heero : … je vous rejoindrais une fois que j'aurais réglé quelques détails.

Mamoru et Duo : ….

Saki : hey, les deux amoureux transits !!! laissez-le un peu respirer sinon il serait capable de chercher une quatrième roue au carrosse

Mamoru et Duo : ah non !!!

Heero : hum… c'est pas une si mauvaise idée…

Mamoru : Heero !!!!

Heero : … je plaisante. Je me contenterais des jumeaux… pour le moment.

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la chambre et disparut dans le couloir, les mains dans les poches…

Mamoru : arggg !!! A croire qu'il le fait exprès !!!

Saki, en se retenant difficilement de rigoler : vu comme vous êtes jaloux, ça serait bête de ne pas en profiter

Deux regards noirs le fixèrent brusquement, le faisant littéralement explosé de rire

Saki : allé, all !! Et si on allait déjeuner ?

Les deux adolescents opinèrent de la tête, ravi par cette décision.

C'est ainsi que tous trois prirent la direction du rez-de-chaussée, sous les regards plus qu'appréciateurs de tous ceux qu'ils croisaient.

pendant ce temps

Assis devant sa toile, un homme peignait tranquillement la jeune femme qui lui servait de model lorsque la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur un aristocrate d'une vingtaine d'année.

??? : … on peut savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

??? : Treize !!!! Comme ça ne fait plaisir de te revoir !!!

(Silence)

??? : comme tu peux le voir, je suis à la recherche de nouveaux models pour mes peintures.

Treize : hum… j'ai entendu parler de ton passage en ville

??? : vraiment ? je suis flatté de l'intérêt que tu me portes

(Silence)

??? : veux-tu voir ma dernière toile ?

Reposant son pinceau sur sa table de travail, l'homme quitta son tabouret et se rendit dans la pièce adjacente dont il en revint, quelques instants plus tard, avec un grand cadre.

??? : je pensais en faire cadeau à l'héritier Winner comme souvenir. Je l'ai baptisé Sadame 4 en souvenir d'un film dans lequel une jeune femme périssait dans les même conditions 5

(Silence)

??? : qu'en penses-tu ?

L'Allemand ne put qu'admirer le talent de l'artiste qui avait su retranscrire sur sa toile le moindre détail de l'exécution.

Rien que de la regarder, ça lui donnait des sueurs froides

??? : si tu veux, je pourrais t'offrir celle-ci une fois qu'elle sera achevée… je suis sûr qu'elle irait très bien dans ton salon…

Une lueur terrifiée fit son apparition dans les prunelles de la jeune femme, ne comprenant que trop bien ce que cela signifiait.

Treize : hum… je comptais justement en refaire la décoration…

Il ne viendrait pas à son secours. Pire, il signait son arrêt de mort…

Treize : … quand tu auras fini avec celle-là, j'aimerais que donnes ça à tu sais qui

??? : depuis quand tu le portes dans ton cœur ?

Treize : depuis qu'il détient quelque chose qui m'appartient entre ses mains

???, en rigolant : je comprends mieux

(silence)

??? : bien, ça sera fait mais en échange…

Treize : … il va de soit que l'Organisation organisera ta prochaine exposition….

(silence)

???, ravi : la peinture te sera livrée demain dans la matinée

Le marché étant conclu, les deux hommes se séparèrent sans ajouter un mot supplémentaire.

Au vu des derniers événements, d'importants chamboulements allaient bientôt avoir lieu…

Millenium

Assis une table située au beau milieu du restaurant, les trois assassins soupirèrent de concert

Mamoru : … le but était de passer inaperçu mais visiblement…6

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa droite puis à sa gauche, le liquidateur ne put que constater ce que venait de dire son compagnon : ils étaient le centre d'intérêt de toutes les personnes présentes.

Saki : je pense qu'il devrait revoir sérieusement sa définition de discrétion….

??? : pourquoi, elle te pose un problème ?

si les trois intéressés sursautèrent de concert au saut de la voix, aucun son ne sortit de leur bouche lorsqu'ils aperçurent ce dernier.

Cette fois-ci, ils leur étaient impossibles de remettre son âge en question !! Pire, il faisait un rien plus vieux que prévu.

Ne faisant pas attention aux regards qui lui était destiné, le japonais pris place parmi eux avant de s'emparer de la carte afin de composer son petit déjeuner.

Duo : euh…. Heero ?

Heero : nani ?

Mamoru : on était pas censé passer inaperçu ?

Heero : hn (trad. : oui)

Tous : …

Reposant la tasse de café qu'il avait piqué au liquidateur, il entreprit de leur expliquer la situation

Heero : … vous avez déjà vu beaucoup d'étudiants qui ont les moyens de se payer ce genre d'hôtel

Duo : euh….

Mamoru : à vrai dire…

Heero : …

Tous : ;;

Saki : en parler de payer, qui va régler l'addition, cette fois ? me dit pas que c'est encore ton paternel ?

Heero : hum…. non, c'est moi

Tous : ???

Saki : attend, faut que je note ça au calendrier. Heero qui nous invite dans un Palace ultra chic…

Mamoru : tu es sûr que tu n'es pas malade ?

Heero : ….

Saki : Duo doit lui faire plus d'effet qu'on le croit

Duo : Saki ?!!!

Heero : …

(silence)

Heero : … pour info, l'hôtel m'appartient

(silence de la mort qui tue)

Mamoru : vraiment ?

Heero : …c'était marqué en grand sur la façade, Baka

CUI CUI CUI

Saki : euh… ;;

Duo : ben ;;

Mamoru : je comprends mieux pourquoi tout le monde nous observait ;;

Heero : ....

Duo : comment tu as fait ? même Quatre n'en a pas les moyens !!

Saki : c'est que Heero est immensément riche, trèèèèèsss riche.

Duo : argeuh ?

Saki : d'ailleurs il possède les droits de Cachou 7

Duo : c'est à lui ?!!!!

Cachou n'était autre que la marque de vêtements la plus prisée du monde, aussi bien par les jeunes que par les jeunes couples.

Autant dire qu'elle avait un succès fou et que chaque nouvelle collection se vendait comme des petits pains.

Mamoru, avec un sourire : d'ailleurs, je paris que toute notre garde-robe sort tout droit de ces usines….

Heero : tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais me fatiguer à choisir chacun de vos vêtements…

Saki, 2 de tension : … ce gars est vraiment pas possible… ça devise doit sûrement être « pourquoi doit-on faire soit même ce qui peut être fait par les autres… »

Cette remarque provoqua l'hilarité générale.

Il est vrai que le pilote se contentait de faire le strict minimum.

Mamoru : ça promet d'être beau là-bas…

Heero : en parlant de ça, il serait peut-être temps d'y aller. Le train part dans vingt minutes chrono

Tous : hein ?!!!!!

Saki : tu n'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt ?

Heero : …bah… (trad. : ai oublié)

Et c'est ainsi que notre petit groupe quitta l'établissement pour prendre une nouvelle fois la direction de la gare.

Cette fois-ci, les choses sérieuses allaient pourvoir commencer !!

Enfin…

Saki : au faite, ça vous fait quoi d'avoir les cheveux plus courts d'Heero ?

Duo : c'est vrai que je pensais pas qu'il était si long… 8

Heero : … ils ont toujours été aussi long

Mamoru : vraiment ?

Heero : aah

Mamoru : alors pourquoi je l'ai pas remarqu ?

Saki : hum…. ça doit être parce qu'il s'est servi d'une brosse aujourd'hui

Heero : baka

Saki : nous aussi on t'adore, Hee-chan

Heero : m'appelle pas comme ça

Saki : tu préfères que je dise Ri-Chan ?

Heero, pas de tension : … va pour Hee-chan

Saki : (trad : victory !!!)

au même moment

Un nouveau colis arriva à la base des forces de l'alliance.

Arrivé en hâte dans la demeure principale, l'empathe signa l'accusé de réception, permettant ainsi au livreur de quitter les lieux

Wufei : … ça vient de qui ?

Quatre, en secouant la tête : pas la moindre idée

Trowa : …

Ouvrant la caisse, ils mirent à nu un nouvel emballage

Sally : ??? Une toile ?

Wufei : c'est toi qui l'as command ?

Quatre : non

Trowa : … elle provient d'une galerie du centre-ville

Tous : …

Le blond déchira le papier, de plus en plus intrigué pour finir par pousser un cri d'horreur.

Devant lui se tenait un tableau représentant l'exécution de son plus fidèle serviteur dans ces moindres détails.

Pris de nausée, l'adolescent se précipita dans les WC tandis que les autres tentaient tant bien que mal de se recomposer un visage normal.

Quatre : _… celui qui a fait ça va me le payer… j'en fais le serment…_

Non loin de là, un homme vêtu d'un long imperméable sifflotait gaiement. Dans peu de temps, il aurait terminé son deuxième tableau…

* * *

1 ça s'appelle un happy end avant l'heure qui aide beaucoup l'auteur, cette dernière ne voulant pas trop se casser la tête aujourd'hui :p 

2 Viiiiiiiii j'ai os !!!!! :D

3 on appelle ça la persuasion selon Yui

4 Sadame destinée en japonais

5 Qui a crié X-1999 ?

6 mais visiblement, tout le monde n'a pas le même sens d'inaperçu o

7 cherchez pas si ça existe, c'est un nom qui m'est venu comme ça

8 Pour info, Ma-Chan et Dudu ont à présent les cheveux jusqu'à mi-nuque. Ce qui fait que Heero (une fois qu'il a utilisé une brosse et produits démêlants) les a trois centimètres plus long queue :p


	8. Silence 06

Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : Angst pour commencer, comédie pour terminer…  
Couple(s) : Trowa Lucrézia, Quatre Catherine, Wufei Sally  
Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon je ne les martyriserais pas autant… quoique…. Mamoru et Saki m'appartiennent et je les martyrise tout autant ;;

Notes :  
Trad. : travail d'interprétariat non-rémunéré de l'auteur  
_Blabla_ : pensées des personnages  
(Blabla) : aussi pensées des personnages  
« …. » : voix off…. Du moins pour ce chapitre  
…… : changement de lieu / temps

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Miss Faust : mdr j'ai adoré ta réflexion sur Quatre !! c'est vrai que le pauvre (…) n'a vraiment pas de chance dans cette histoire…

Elenea Raberba Winner : on ne démonte pas le matériel !! mdr Voici la suite des aventures de Duo et deux petites histoires pour en apprendre un peu plus sur nos assassins préférés !!

Kamara : disons que Duo n'a pas vraiment le choix… et si Dudulle est partageur, Heero ne l'ait absolument pas. Comme quoi, c'est as facile d'être amoureux d'un iceberg…

* * *

**My Sweet Love 2**

**-**

**La loi du silence**

Silence 06 

Pas un seul son ne s'échappait de la pièce où étaient enfermés les deux pilotes depuis bientôt plus d'une heure à présent.

Dans la salle adjacente, la Française faisait les cents pas tandis que le bras droit de Zechs Merquise, spécialement autorisé à pénétrer dans la base pour les circonstances, tentait bien que mal de la rassurer quant à l'état mental de son fiancé 1

Lucrézia : … tu devrais te calmer, tu sais

Catherine : comment tu veux que je me calme ? Tu te rends compte dans quel état il est ?

Son interlocutrice ne répondit pas, fixant le jeune couple qui se tenait non loin d'eux.

Visiblement, la doctoresse semblait avoir trouvé quelque chose.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, elle vit le Chinois opiner de la tête et quitter la pièce sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Lucrézia : du nouveau ?

Sally : hum… je viens de terminer l'autopsie et je dois dire que j'ai rarement vu quelque chose d'aussi horrible. Je n'ai pas encore fait mon rapport à mes supérieurs. Je suppose que les garçons voudront s'occuper de cette affaire eux-même.

(silence)

Sally : … ils ne sont toujours pas sortis ?

Lucrézia, en secouant la tête : non

Sally : …

Juste au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur l'acrobate, qui affichait une mine des plus sérieuses.

Lucrézia : Trowa ?!!!

Trowa : hum…

(silence)

Trowa : ... tu devrais aller lui parler, Catherine

La jeune femme opina de la tête et se rendit sans plus tarder dans la pièce d'à côté.

Trowa : … où est Wufei ?

Sally : il est parti chercher la toile.

(silence)

Sally : je ne voulais pas le dire devant Catherine mais il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue à propos de celle-ci…

Dix minutes plus tard, le pilote de Nataku refit son apparition, le tableau sous le bras et le tendit à sa bien-aimée qui l'installa aussitôt sur le pied prévu à cet effet 2

Un frisson parcouru l'échine de l'Italienne en l'apercevant. Le réalisme de cette dernière avait vraiment de quoi donner des sueurs froides.

Dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant, le Français prit la main de sa petite amie et la serra très fort un cours instant.

Sally, mode professionnel : … la peinture que voici est une représentation du supplice qu'à dû probablement subir Rachid

Trowa : ??? Tu veux dire qu'il a été crucifié avant d'être démembr ?

Sally : pas exactement. Si l'on observe la toile à la lumière du jour, on constate que la personne qui a peint ce tableau s'est donné un mal fou pour représenter toute une série de lignes assez floues de part et d'autres du corps.

(silence)

Sally : l'autopsie nous a permis de révéler que c'était ces fils en questions qui avaient occasionné les nombreuses plaies sur les membres et les parties du corps de Rachid, le vidant presque entièrement de son sang.

Wufei : tu veux dire qu'il s'agit…

Sally : du même fil dont se servent les spécialistes en strangulation

Tous : …

Sally : mais ce n'est pas tout. Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, ceci n'était que son supplice. Ce qui a provoqué la mort est une arme, plantée au niveau de la poitrine

(silence)

Sally : vu la plaie, je dirais qu'il s'agit probablement d'une épée ou d'un objet lourd similaire. Selon toute probabilité, l'assassin se tenait au-dessus de lui lorsqu'il le lui a planté dans le corps.

Lucrézia, en frissonnant : on peut dire qu'il a de l'humour…

Wufei : … tout ça me fait penser à cet horrible film que Duo nous a obligé à regarder l'autre jour… comment s'appelle-t-il déj ?

Trowa : …. X 1999

Wufei : c'est ça

(silence)

Wufei : il y a une fille qui meurt presque de la même façon dedans

Lucrézia : tu crois qu'il s'est inspiré du film pour assassiner Rachid ?

Trowa : … c'est une piste à ne pas négliger…

Sally, d'un air grave : dans ce cas, nous avons à faire à un vrai psychopathe.

Tous : …

(silence de la mort qui tue)

Sally : encore une chose. La peinture utilisée sur le tableau est constituée à base de sang.

??? : ça prouve que l'assassin voulait le rendre le plus réaliste possible…

Tous : Quatre ?!!!

L'empathe leur adressa un sourire d'une tristesse infinie, avant de faire signe à la doctoresse de poursuivre ses analyses.

Sally, en secouant la tête : il n'y a pas grand chose à ajouter si ce n'est que notre illustre inconnu s'est offert le luxe de baptiser sa toile

Lucrézia, ironique : comment ? Un homme à l'agonie ?

Sally : … Sadame

(silence)

Wufei : … du japonais… si ma mémoire est bonne, ça veut dire la destinée…

Trowa : un nom étrange…

Sally : en effet

Lucrézia : on peut en conclure que notre homme est d'origine japonaise

Catherine : … pas si sûr

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui se tenait aux côtés de son fiancé.

Catherine : Sadame c'est aussi le nom du thème principal d'un film… attendez que je me souvienne, j'ai été le voir au cinéma il n'y a pas longtemps…

(silence)

Catherine : ah oui, je me souviens !! X 1999 !!

Wufei : décidément, on revient toujours à ce film… 3

Trowa : … on peut donc en déduire que l'assassin, non seulement a vu ce film mais l'a appréci

Wufei : ben il doit l'avoir énormément apprécié dans ce cas…

Sally : … mais ça ne va pas nous aider à avancer… ce film a eu un succès fou auprès des jeunes

Trois regards noirs la fixèrent soudainement

Sally, en nuançant : disons que la majorité des personnes qui ont été le voir ont été ravie

Catherine : … c'est vrai que c'était un bon film, ne serait-ce que pour la musique et l'atmosphère qui s'en dégageait

Wufei : bref, avec ça, on n'est pas plus avanc

Tous : …

(silence)

Quatre : … tu m'as dit que la peinture provenait d'une galerie de la ville, n'est-ce pas ?

Trowa : hum… du Mercury à en croire l'emballage.

Lucrézia : ???

Trowa : ça te dit quelque chose ?

Lucrézia : hum… je crois avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir où exactement…

Wufei : en tout cas on ne risque rien en y faisant un tour

Trowa : la galerie est fermée cet après-midi, mais rien ne nous empêche de nous y rendre ce soir. Justement, il y a un vernissage…

Quatre : si ça ne vous fait rien, je vais vous y accompagner

Catherine : Quatre !!!

Quatre, en souriant : tout ira bien, je t'assure et puis…

(silence)

Quatre : j'aimerais coincer moi-même celui qui a osé faire ça

Catherine : ….

Wufei : ne t'inquiète pas, on sera avec lui pour le protéger

Trowa : par contre si tu pouvais…

Lucrézia, avec un sourire : je vais chercher dans les dossiers de Treize

Trowa : tu promets de faire attention ? Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas te savoir en danger 4

Lucrézia : ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je suis une professionnelle, l'aurais-tu oubli ?

L'acrobate se contenta de lui adresser un regard grave avant d'opiner positivement de la tête.

Sally : … je remettrais mon rapport à mes supérieurs hiérarchiques dans deux jours. D'ici là, vous avez carte blanche

Quatre : merci, Sally

Sally : c'est tout naturel

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce en compagnie des deux autres filles, laissant nos G-Boys seuls

Quatre : … désolé de vous mêler à tout ça, les gars

Wufei : tu n'as pas à être désolé, après tout, nous sommes amis, non ?

Quatre, avec un faible sourire : c'est vrai….

(silence)

Quatre : vous avez eu des nouvelles de Heero et Duo ?

Wufei : … toujours pas

Trowa : j'ai été voir les professeurs et G m'a dit qu'ils s'attendaient à avoir leur premier rapport demain.

Wufei : connaissant notre soldat parfait, nul doute que J l'aura sur son pc dès la première heure demain matin

Trowa : … te moque pas de lui, ce n'est pas sa faute s'il a hérité de J comme mentor…

Wufei : c'est vrai que rien que ça suffit à expliquer son comportement d'iceberg…

Trowa : tu as de la chance qu'il ne t'entende pas

A ces mots, le Chinois lui tira la langue

Wufei : n'empêche qu'il aurait pu nous être bien utile pour chercher des pistes

Quatre, songeur : … je me le demande….

Tous : ???

Quatre : non, rien. Je pensais tout haut.

(silence)

Trowa : … nous devrions élaborer un plan pour ce soir…

Campus universitaire

Les garçons lancèrent un regard émerveillé sur ce qui allait être leur demeure pour les jours, voir les semaines à venir.

Duo : c'est beau !!!!

Mamoru : on va vraiment loger ici ?

Heero : hum…

Déposant son sac dans le couloir, le Japonais les invita à entrer dans le salon.

Saki, en admirant le décor : tu es sûr que c'est encore un appart ?

Heero : … il fait l'étage

Tous : ….

(silence)

Heero : … vos affaires dans déjà dans les chambres.

Mamoru : et je suppose…

Heero, en levant un sourcil : elles sont toutes insonorisées…

Saki, avec un clin d'œil complice : te voilà rassur ?

Heero : ???

Saki : non, rien.

Heero : aah

(silence)

Heero : ... à gauche, se trouve la cuisine. Au fond du couloir à droite la salle de bain ainsi qu'une petite bibliothèque juste à côté. Au fond à gauche, c'est mon laboratoire

Duo : ?? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par laboratoire ?

Heero : hum… de quoi m'amuser pendant mon temps libre…

Mamoru : …. (Trad. : préfère ne pas connaître la suite…)

(silence de la mort qui tue)

Heero : … bon, si personne n'a de question, j'vais préparer le repas…

Sur ces mots, l'expert en informatique se dirigea vers la cuisine, mains dans les poches…

Saki : … question. Heero sait cuisiner ?

(silence de la mort qui tue)

Mamoru : Heero !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

1 Hein ? vous avez oublié que dans cette fic, les G-Boys étaient tous (euh… enfin on se comprend) hétéro ? Bah c'est dommage pour vous hé, hé 

2 sais plus comment ça s'appelle alors on va faire comme si c'était ça

3 Pas de ma faute si je l'ai revu il y a pas longtemps TT

4 on approche de la mièvrerie, là ;;


	9. Interlude I

Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : blabla de l'auteur  
Couple(s) : aucun  
Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon je ne les martyriserais pas autant… quoique…. ;;

Notes :  
Trad. : travail d'interprétariat non-rémunéré de l'auteur  
_Blabla_ : pensées des personnages  
(Blabla) : aussi pensées des personnages  
« …. » : voix off…. Du moins pour ce chapitre  
…… : changement de lieu / temps

* * *

**My Sweet Love 2**

**-**

**La loi du silence**

Silence – Interlude I 

Les petits chapitres qui vont suivre, et repris sous le nom d' « Interlude », n'ont aucun rapport direct avec l'histoire.

Néanmoins, ils peuvent être fort utiles pour comprendre les liens qui unissent les personnages les uns aux autres.

Il peut s'agir de choses de premiers abords très futiles, comme leur couleur ou leur livre préféré ou encore comment ils se sont rencontré.

Bref, autant de petits détails de leur vie qui nous vous intéresse probablement pas mais que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire et qui m'ont beaucoup fait rigoler pour certaines

Pour les plus courageux d'entre vous, qui prendront la peine de les lire, je tiens à signaler qu'il n'y a pas d'ordre chronologique précis ; qu'il ne s'agit là que d'une succession de petites histoires éparpillées de part la fic.

Sur ce, bonne lecture


	10. Interlude II

Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : vie de tous les jours…  
Couple(s) : aucun  
Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon je ne les martyriserais pas autant… quoique…. ;;

Notes :  
…… : changement de lieu / temps

* * *

**My Sweet Love 2**

**-**

**La loi du silence**

Silence – Interlude II 

Scientifiquement, il a été prouvé que l'on ne peut pas tout aimer dans la vie, et ce, même si l'on est un génie ou que l'on possède, à la base, un esprit extrêmement tolérant…

Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour, Chibi Heero, six ans, va pour la première fois de sa vie franchir les grilles de l'école primaire de sa ville natale, comme des milliers d'autres enfants avant lui…

Chibi Heero : …

Maman Yui : quelque chose ne va pas, mon chéri ?

Chibi Heero : … Betsu ni…

Maman Yui : si tu as le moindre problème, tu le dis à ton institutrice, d'accord ?

Chibi Heero : aah…

Maman Yui : ....

(silence)

Maman Yui : tu pourrais te montrer plus enthousiaste, à ton âge ton père et moi étions ravis d'aller à l'école

Chibi Heero : …aah..

Maman Yui : ...

Chibi Heero : ...

Voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus de son fils, Maman Yui prit la main de son chérubin et tous deux franchirent les grilles de l'établissement…

En lui-même, le petit garçon ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette journée allait être un véritable calvaire.

Et effectivement…

Une heure plus tard

Assis parmi ses camarades de classe, Chibi Heero avait l'impression de nager en plein cauchemar lorsqu'il entendait leurs conversations 1…

Fillette : M'dame !!! Y a Tony qui a dit que j'étais grosse !!!

Chibi Heero : …

Garçon : M'dame !! Y a Frank qui veut pas me rendre mon crayon !!!

Chibi Heero : …

Fillette : M'dame !! J'peux aller faire pipi ?

Chibi Heero : … 2

Fillette : M'dame !! Je…

SBLAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM !!!!

(Bruit d'une gamine se rétame la gueule par terre)

Institutrice : ?? Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ?

Chibi Heero : … gliss

Et c'est ainsi que…

??? : tu as déjà réussi à te faire renvoyer ?

Chibi Heero : … aah

??? : c'est bien !! Ton grand frère est fier de toi. Pour la peine, je t'emmène bosser avec moi aujourd'hui

Chibi Heero : maman va pas être contente…

??? : bah… on a pas besoin de lui dire

(silence)

Chibi Heero : … au faite, je croyais que tu avais un test aujourd'hui…

??? : … si je t'offre une double glace sorbet citron, tu oublies le test ?

Chibi Heero : … d'accord

Ne dit-on pas que tout est héréditaire ?

Maman Yui : Heero !!!!!!!!!!

À suivre...

* * *

1 c'est du vécu…. TT Comme quoi, être élevé avec des enfants plus âgés que soit joue sur le seuil de tolérance…. (- l'auteur n'est pas patiente et tolérante pour 2 sous, allé savoir pourquoi…) 

2 et après on s'étonne que j'ai pas fait tout mes primaires… non mais une classe pareille ça a de quoi en traumatiser plus d'un


	11. Interlude III

Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : rencontre nouvelle vie  
Couple(s) : Saki x « le pianiste »  
Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon je ne les martyriserais pas autant… quoique…. ;;

Notes :  
aucune

* * *

**My Sweet Love 2**

**-**

**La loi du silence**

Silence – Interlude III 

Assis au pied d'un arbre, l'enfant serra contre lui un petit ourson brun en peluche. Le dernier cadeau des bonnes sœurs pour son anniversaire car, aujourd'hui, une fois la fête terminée, il quitterait l'orphelinat pour retrouver sa famille…

Rien que d'y penser, ça lui faisait une drôle d'impression.

Une famille… dire qu'il en avait encore une…

A la mort de sa mère, il y a de cela trois ans, il avait été placé ici et depuis…

L'enfant jeta un coup d'œil en bas de la falaise. Il pouvait y voir le petit bâtiment en briques rouge qu'était l'orphelinat.

En ce moment, tous ses camarades devaient être en train d'écouter le récital de leur visiteur. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on recevait un grand pianiste à domicile !!

Pourtant, lui restait ici…

De toute façon, personne ne remarquerait son absence et qui sait, peut-être que le jeune homme qui se disait son frère l'oublierait et repartirait sans lui ?

A vrai dire, il espérait de tout cœur que cela ne fusse pas le cas, car, plus que tout, il craignait la solitude…

Ses pensées furent interrompues par des bruits de pas non loin de lui.

Levant la tête, il rencontra des prunelles comme il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant.

L'inquiétude qu'il pouvait y lire fit cependant bien vite place à du soulagement lorsque l'inconnu constata que l'enfant n'avait rien.

- Tu ne devrais pas te sauver comme ça, tu sais ?

- Je voulais être seul avec Skippy…

- Skippy ?

- C'est mon ours en peluche….

Dites, vous croyez que mon frère va m'aimer autant que ma maman ?

- Hum….

Pourquoi ne pas aller le lui demander directement ?

L'enfant se contenta d'opiner de la tête avant de lui tendre sa petite main.

Ensemble, ils redescendirent la colline et se rendirent à l'orphelinat, devant les grilles duquel, le jeune homme s'arrêta.

- … C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent…

- Je vous reverrais ?

- Qui sait…

C'est le moment qui choisirent la bonne sœur principale et une jeune personne à la silhouette semblable à la sienne pour faire leur apparition.

- … Je crois qu'on t'attend…

- Je le crois aussi

Sur un bref signe de la main, l'inconnu se dirigea vers la limousine noire qui se trouvait non loin de là.

- … J'aimerais beaucoup vous revoir…

- … Dans ce cas, je t'inviterais à mon prochain récital…

- Samaki…. Samaki Kaido

- … J'ai été ravi de faire ta connaissance, Samaki

Sur ses derniers mots, le pianiste s'engouffra dans sa voiture, avant de disparaître à l'horizon, laissant derrière lui un enfant des plus rêveurs…

- Dis, tu crois que je pourrais vraiment le revoir ?

- Sûrement…

C'est à partir de ce jour que Saki vint vivre auprès de son frère, sur Terre…

à suivre…


	12. Silence 07

Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : lime ? Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment parler de romance dans ce chapitre ;;  
Couple(s) : Heero x Mamoru  
Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon je ne les martyriserais pas autant… quoique….

Notes :  
Trad. : travail d'interprétariat non-rémunéré de l'auteur  
_Blabla_ : pensées des personnages  
(Blabla) : aussi pensées des personnages  
…… : changement de lieu / temps

* * *

**My Sweet Love 2**

**-**

**La loi du silence**

Silence 07 

Assis par terre dans le salon 1, les deux adolescents révisaient une dernière fois leur plan d'action pour le lendemain.

D'un commun accord, il avait été décidé que la cérémonie d'ouverture serait le meilleur moment pour agir.

Aussi, le hacker s'était proposé pour prospecter les lieux, n'appréciant que fort peu ce genre de cérémonie protocolaire.

Connaissant mieux que quiconque sa passion dévorante pour l'école, son vis-à-vis s'était contenter de lui donner son accord.

Restait maintenant aux deux assassins de trouver un moyen de trouver leur « client » parmi tous les étudiants et professeurs présent !!

Mamoru : … tu sais quand ou comment il va nous contacter ?

Heero : … non

Mamoru : apparence ? Photo ?

Le Japonais secoua négativement la tête.

Heero : la seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'il est comme moi…

Un moment de silence s'instaura entre les deux garçons, leur faisant prendre pleinement conscience de la situation et de l'enjeu de cette mission.

A présent, il comprenait mieux pourquoi son aîné tenait absolument à la mener à son terme 2.

Afin de ne pas rappeler de mauvais souvenirs à son compagnon, l'effaceur préféra aborder un tout autre sujet …

Mamoru : … dis-moi….

Heero : …nani ?

Mamoru : tu n'aurais pas perdu un peu de poids ces derniers temps ?

Heero : hn…. (Trad. : possible)

Mamoru : ….

Heero : … t'inquiète pas, je suis en pleine santé

Mamoru : ça c'est ce que tu dis, entre ce que tu dis et la réalité, il y a un gouffre…

(silence)

Mamoru : allé, enlèves-moi ce pull et montres-moi ta blessure…

Le Japonais s'exécuta, non sans avoir un léger sourire aux lèvres. Cette capacité qu'avait son compagnon de le comprendre sans pour cela utiliser son don l'étonnait toujours autant.

Une fois le sweat enlevé, il laissa l'assassin examiner la cicatrice lui barrant une partie des côtes.

A la moue qu'il faisait, il sut tout de suite que son cadet n'appréciait pas ce « raccommodage » fait maison.

Mamoru : … on peut savoir ce que c'est que ça ?

L'expert en informatique tressaillit quelque peu lorsque sa peau entra en contacte avec celle de son époux, mais continua d'adopter la même attitude pseudo indifférente…

Heero : … avais pas le temps

Mamoru, très convaincu : mouais…. Tu sais que les docteurs ça existent ?

Heero : bah…. T'es là à présent, non ?

Mamoru, 2 de tension : je ne dirais rien… vive l'insouciance…

Là-dessus, il pressa un peu plus fort sur la blessure, arrachant une grimace au pilote.

Mamoru : j'vais te passer une pommade cicatrisante. Ça ne changera probablement rien à la douleur que tu ressens pour le moment mais au moins ça aura le mérite de ne pas attirer l'attention de l'ennemi si tu venais à te faire prendre…

(silence)

Mamoru : profites-en aussi pour te faire un faux certificat médical, ça ne serait pas du luxe

Heero : hai ! Hai !

Mamoru : ça t'arrive d'être sérieux quelques fois ? je te parle de ta vie là et toi tu…

Comme pour mettre un terme à une conversation sur son état de santé qui n'avait que trop durée, le hacker se saisit du bras de cadet et l'attira à lui.

Ce geste suffit amplement à faire perdre au brun 3 le fil de ses idées.

Heero, amus : tiens, on t'entend plus

Mamoru : … baka

Ceci étant, il passa ses bras autour de la taille de son aîné, se collant un peu plus contre sa poitrine protectrice.

A présent, il pouvait entendre le cœur de celui-ci battre sous sa tempe…

Mamoru : … ça faisait un moment qu'on avait pas eu un peu de temps à nous…

Heero, en soupirant : excuses-moi…

Mamoru, en secouant la tête : tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est moi qui suis trop égoïste… mais j'aimerais bien t'avoir rien qu'à moi de temps en temps… mais bon, pour le moment, je sais que ce n'est pas possible et puis à présent, tu as…

Un doigt se posa sur les lèvres, comme pour lui interdire de continuer, ne sachant que trop bien le mal que cela engendrerait pour tous les deux.

De son côté, le Japonais se demandait comment il en était arrivé l

Ces années passées dans ce laboratoire, son évasion, son errance sur cette colonie maudite qui ne semblait ne pas vouloir prendre fin, la délivrance qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans les bras de celui qui était encore pour lui un inconnu…

Et surtout cette « nouvelle famille »…

Cette « nouvelle famille » qui s'était réunie pour le préserver de la folie dévastatrice qui le rongeait à l'intérieur, cette « nouvelle famille » créée par l'ensemble de l'Underground pour le protéger…

Cette « nouvelle famille » que l'on appelait dans le monde de la nuit les Dark Children, et qui lui permettait aujourd'hui de vivre comme un jeune homme presque normal…

Presque car il n'en restait pas moins issu d'une famille d'assassins, tous comme ses camarades de mission, ce qui n'était pas sans conséquence sur ses actes.

Mais au moins, à présent, il se sentait vivre… et c'était tout ce qu'il demandait…

Une main descendant le long de sa nuque…

Baisant le regard, il rencontra les prunelles de son compagnon. Il aimait se perdre dans ces yeux d'une couleur violacée, qui prenaient une légère teinte nuit lorsqu'ils n'entraient plus en contact avec la lumière du jour…

Il n'en avait jamais connu la raison et ne la connaîtrait probablement jamais, mais cela il s'en fichait.

Avec douceur, l'assassin l'attira à lui avant de s'emparer de ces lèvres.

Il ne le repoussa pas. Il ne s'en sentait pas le droit. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, partagé ensemble… De qui plus est, il était son époux et à ce titre….

A ce titre…

L'adolescent se retourna de manière à se retrouver face à son aîné, sans pour autant délaisser les lèvres de ce dernier.

Passant ses deux bras autour de son cou, il approfondit leur baiser tout en amenant le corps du hacker à toucher le tapis bleu foncé qui recouvrait le sol où ils se trouvaient.

Jamais il n'avait connu un corps aussi parfait, aussi désirable que celui du japonais. Tout son être le réclamait. Toute sa raison aussi.

A califourchon au-dessus de ce dernier, l'effaceur le fixa intensément, cherchant à deviner ce qu'il ressentait sans pour autant avoir recours à son don.

Il ne voulait pas le forcer à faire quelque chose qui soit contre sa volonté, surtout qu'à présent, une autre personne avait fait son apparition dans la vie de sa moitié.

D'un mouvement du bassin, ce dernier renversa leur position et bloqua les mains de son cadet au sol.

Heero : … si tu attends quelque chose de moi, vas-y franchement

Mamoru : ..Duo…

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait soudainement très difficile à respirer

Heero : … on verra ça plus tard, pour le moment…

« Pour le moment, il n'y a que toi et moi ici… »

C'est ce que pouvait lire l'empathe sur le visage du brun.

Oui, ils n'étaient que tous les deux dans ce grand appartement situé en plein cœur du campus universitaire.

Rien que tout les deux… comme par le pass

Un frisson s'empara du pilote lorsque son cadet fit descendre ses mains de manière provocante le long de son dos.

Quelques instants volés au temps, voilà tout ce que le hacker pouvait offrir à son amant, à son époux.

Il savait que ce qu'ils faisaient là ne le ferait que davantage souffrir mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas le lui refuser.

L'informaticien ne put s'empêcher de penser combien les opposés s'attiraient.

Pour lui, l'amour était surtout basé sur l'union charnelle, le désir de posséder l'autre, de ne faire plus qu'un l'espace d'un moment.

Hors pour son cadet, l'amour était avant tout une question de sentiments, de respect mutuel, d'écoute aussi. un amour fait de joie et de souffrance…

Tout comme pour le dieu de la mort…

Peut-être était-ce cela qui l'avait attiré vers le shinigami… cette façon de toujours penser à l'autre avant soi, d'aimer sans compter…

Quelque chose que lui était totalement incapable de faire…

Deux êtres se ressemblant tant et étant à la fois si différent… voilà ce qui lui venait à l'esprit lorsqu'il pensait aux deux adolescents qui partageaient à tour de rôle sa vie.

Bientôt, il allait devoir faire un choix. Un choix qui allait s'avérer cruel pour l'un d'eux, il le savait. Mais pour l'heure…

Le hacker débarrassa son cadet de l'ensemble de ses vêtements restant avant de les jeter un peu plus loin dans la pièce.

…Pour l'heure, il n'avait pas besoin de choisir, mais juste d'aimer ce corps qui s'offrait à lui…

* * *

1 à croire que personne ne connaître l'existence des canapés dans cette fic 

2 ce qui est pas le cas du lecteur et encore moins celui de l'auteur….

3 Mamoru est aussi brun…. Du moins, pour cette mission, après on verra


	13. Silence 08

Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : sérieux, la mission commence vraiment  
Couple(s) : Duo x Saki  
Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon je ne les martyriserais pas autant… quoique….

Notes :  
Trad. : travail d'interprétariat non-rémunéré de l'auteur  
_Blabla_ : pensées des personnages  
(Blabla) : aussi pensées des personnages  
…… : changement de lieu / temps

* * *

réponses aux reviews :

Blurp3 : tu n'aimes pas Mamoru ? hum… je trouve que c'est un personnage assez intéressant. Enfin moins que Heero mais bon, Heero est quelqu'un à part dans cette histoire (je crois que tu l'as déjà remarqué). Il y a une suite de prévu aussi… donc très prochainement sur le net ;)

Gayana : le caractère de Heero est assez spécial, j'en conviens. Mais il a ses raisons… que tu vas apprendre prochainement.

Kamara : hum… je pense faire durer leur couple à 3 pour l'ensemble de cette saison. Mais plus pour la suite sinon ça va devenir trop compliqué à gérer (déjà que je m'y perds dans mon propre scénario). Si Duo semble beaucoup souffrir, Mamoru est celui qui est le plus « atteint » pour de nombreuses raisons ; comme quoi aimer n'est vraiment pas facile…

Elenea Raberba Winner : j'suis toujours à la recherche de personnes qui pourrait me dessiner Ma-chan et Saki mais dès que je trouve, je t'enverrais les dessins mdr.

* * *

**My Sweet Love 2**

**-**

**La loi du silence**

Silence 08 

Deux ombres se glissant dans les couloirs tel des fantômes, fouillant toutes les pièces qu'ils trouvèrent sur le chemin sans pour autant y trouver le moindre indice…

Duo : purée !! C'est quoique pour une école ? Il y a des couloirs partout !!

Cela devait faire deux bonnes heures qu'ils tournaient dans l'établissement sans parvenir à situer la classe Zell, objet de leur recherche.

Saki : … c'est à ce demander si elle se trouve vraiment dans le Lycée…

Soupirant de concert, les deux compères continuèrent leur recherche lorsque l'attention de l'assassin fut capter par l'éclat d'un morceau de métal qu'il aurait juré ne pas avoir vu lorsqu'ils étaient passés par-là, il y a une heure environ

Saki : Duo, viens jeter un œil

L'intéressé rappliqua illico presto, non sans s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait pas un chat à l'horizon.

Duo : …. ? C'est quoique ça ?

Le pilote prit l'objet dans sa main au moment même où des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir

Saki : vite, faut pas traîner ici

L'Américain opina de la tête et tous deux prirent la direction opposée à ceux des pas pour finir par se retrouver dans un endroit qu'ils n'avaient pas encore visit

Duo : ??? On est o ?

Saki : dans un coin perdu de cette fichue école… pff, j'sais pas pourquoi mais je ne l'aime vraiment pas

Duo : rasures-toi, c'est réciproque.

Au bout de dix minutes de marche, ils durent avoir recours aux lampes de poche pour pouvoir avancer, tant l'endroit se faisait sombre.

Duo : pff, c'est quoique pour un bordel !!! même pas fichu d'avoir un éclairage

Saki : … visiblement, on doit se trouver quelque part en dessous de la terre

Se faisant, il fit jouer sa lampe sur les murs qui les entouraient. Ces derniers, d'une couleur grisâtre, ne laissaient filtrer pas le moindre courant d'air, ni le moindre bruit. Il en était de même pour le sol sur lequel ils marchaient. Ils leur auraient fallu peser trente kilos supplémentaires et sauter les deux pieds joint pour occasionner le moindre écho, et encore, il en doutait...

L'idée de se faire surprendre dans cet endroit lui donnait la chair de poule. Il avait vraiment l'impression de se retrouver dans une souricière.

Jetant un coup d'œil à son compagnon de fortune, il s'aperçut que ce dernier pensait exactement la même chose que lui.

Cet endroit ne présageait vraiment rien de bon pour eux ; seulement, ils ne pouvaient pas faire marche en arrière sous peine de risquer de se faire prendre…

Décidément, cette mission était vraiment pourrie. Il en parlerait à Heero à leur retour…

Quinze minutes plus tard, les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent au vu d'une porte. Un coup d'œil sur celle-ci suffit au shinigami pour comprendre qu'elle ne s'ouvrait qu'électroniquement.

C'était décidément bien leur jour de veine…

D'un geste, il demanda à son camarade d'éclairer le cadran pour qu'il puisse en distinguer la composition.

Il semblait s'agir d'une model ultra standard à chiffre. Visiblement le concepteur des lieux n'avait pas envisagé que des inconnus puissent aller si loin dans son dédale de couloirs.

Duo : cool !!! Un model X23 !!!

Saki : ….. ? ne me dis pas que tu sais ouvrir ça, toi…

Duo, avec un grand sourire : bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois

Saki : … dis-moi, tu faisais quoi avant de devenir pilote ?

Duo : euh… tu tiens tant que ça à le savoir ?

L'assassin se rappela du tatouage à encre blanche 1 figurant sur le bras du dieu de la mort.

Saki : … j'préfère pas pour le moment…

L'intéressé lui adressa un sourire complice avant de se mettre au travail. Deux minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait, laissant place à un autre couloir, encore plus sombre que le précédent.

Saki : j'aime vraiment pas cet endroit…

Duo : entre ça et le type qui nous suit derrière, tu préfères quoi ?

Pour toute réponse, l'assassin sortit la lame qui ornait sa ceinture et avança sous le regard amusé de l'Américain.

Saki : … allons-y

Au fur et à mesure de leur progression, ils purent constater que le couloir dans lequel ils étaient engagés était d'une toute autre époque par rapport au précédent.

D'une part, il laissait passer le froid, de l'autre, ils pouvaient presque s'entendre respirer…

De qui plus est, le plafond semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus de leur tête au fil de leurs pas.

Duo : aieuh !!! Bordel de m….

Saki, en se retournant : un problème ?

Duo, en se frottant la tête : rien, j'me suis choppé quelque chose en pleine poire

Intrigué par les dires de son compagnon, il éclaira l'endroit où se trouvait son cadet et mettre à jour une espèce de pancarte en métal.

Marchant plus au centre du couloir que le dieu de la mort, à cause du plafond, il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Saki : _encore heureux qu'il se l'ait pris en plein dans la tronche…_

Sur ce dernier, figurait une seule phrase :

**Ici commence la loi du silence…**

Duo : ??? Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

Saki, en secouant la tête : aucune idée mais en tout cas ça ne doit pas parler d'ici, vu l'écho qu'il y a

Duo : …. ? Je me demande si….

Voix : il y a quelqu'un dans le couloir E23 !!!

Saki : merde on s'est fait repérer !! Du…

L'assassin regarda d'un air incrédule le pilote. Ce dernier venait, dieu seul sait comment, d'ouvrir un passage dans le mur.

Duo : bon, tu viens ?

Opinant de la tête, celui que l'on surnommait le psychopathe s'engagea à sa suite dans le passage secret. 2

Dix bonnes minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à l'air libre…

Saki : on peut savoir comment tu as fait ?

Duo : fait quoi ?

Saki : le passage

Duo : oh, ça ? Bah, dans les vieilles demeures, il y a toujours des passages de ce genre et comme l'endroit où l'on était me semblait ancestral…

Saki : …

Duo, faussement innocent : t'as l'air convaincu ?

Saki : j'ai quelques doutes, si tu veux tout savoir. Pourquoi ils auraient été mettre une pancarte juste à côté d'un passage secret ?

Duo, en haussant les épaules : ils ne doivent probablement pas être au courant au vu de la poussière qu'il y avait.

Saki, à moitié convaincu : peut-être…

(silence)

Saki : en tout cas, on ferait bien de rapporter cela aux autres

L'Américain opina de la tête et tous deux quittèrent le pavillon où ils avaient atterrit pour reprendre le sentier principal.

Brusquement, leur route leur furent coupée par une jeune femme, portant l'uniforme de l'établissement.

Fille : qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ?!!!

Saki : _… mince…_

Ils venaient de se faire prendre comme des débutants. Ils devaient à tout prix trouver une raison à leur présence dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.

Le cerveau de Duo se mit dès lors à travailler à toute allure. Habitué à ce genre de situation lors des missions d'infiltrations dans les bâtiments d'Oz, il chercha ce qui pouvait être LA couverture idéale pour eux.

S'éclaircissant 3 quelque peu la voix, il prit la parole avant que l'assassin n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste.

Duo : … nous sommes venus visiter les lieux avant la cérémonie académique

Fille, pas très convaincue : … je vois…

(silence)

Fille : je me présente, Asou Kira, je suis la présidente du conseil des élèves du Lycée et vous êtes ?

Saki : … Samaki 4, Samaki Kaido et voici mon fiancé, Mamoru Haruka

Fille, quelque peu étonnée : fianc ?

Duo, en se pendant au bras de son compagnon : depuis un peu plus de six mois

Fille : toutes mes félicitations

Duo : … merci

Saki, en regardant sa montre : … on ferait peut-être bien d'y aller, on a encore des courses à faire

Duo, en regardant sa montre à son tour : mon Dieu, il est déjà si tard !!!

(silence)

Duo : nous sommes vraiment désolés…. J'espère que l'on pourra se revoir !!!

Sur ces quelques mots de pure politesse, nos deux amis prirent congé de la jeune femme et quittèrent l'enceinte de l'établissement.

Saki : arggg !!! On doit être maudit !! Lui tomber dessus à peine débarqué. Encore heureux que tu nous as sauvés de l

Duo : au moins mes cours d'infiltration n'auront pas été inutile

(silence)

Duo : par contre…...

Saki : hum… j'ai remarqué

Un peu plus loin derrière eux, deux ombres les suivaient à la trace. Visiblement la présidente voulait s'assurer du bien fondé de leur propos.

Saki : … bon, vu qu'ils nous lâcheront pas de si tôt, que dirais-tu d'acheter du sushi pour Heero ?

Duo : hum… ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. On pourra en même temps en profiter pour acheter quelques pizza car y en a pas dans le congélateur

Saki : bonne idée. Et on prendra de la glace pour le dessert.

Duo : j'espère que ça suffira à expliquer notre retard…

Saki, avec un clin d'œil complice : bah, tu pourras toujours te faire pardonner ce soir

Duo, pivoine : Saki !!!

Saki, taquin : Monsieur aurait peur que l'on découvre sa liaison passionnée avec un certain Yui

Duo, rouge : lui et moi ne sommes pas amants !!!

Saki : ah bon ? pourtant d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre…

Duo : Saki !!!!!!

Saki, en rigolant : Hai ! Hai !

Deux heures s'étaient encore écoulé avant qu'ils ne regagnent l'appartement dans lequel ils logeaient.

Saki : … je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment…

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, une balle trouva refuge dans le mur se trouvant derrière lui

Heero, pas de tension, proche du mode berserk : … vous avez exactement trente secondes et pas une de plus

Saki : on s'est fait coincé par la meuf au poison en sortant de l'école et on a dû inventé une excuse bidon pour l'empêcher de nous faire trucider par des deux copains

Mamoru : vingt-neuf secondes, tu t'améliores

Saki : très drôle, Ma-chan !!!

D'une main, ce dernier baissa celle de son compagnon, le faisant par la main occasion ranger son arme.

Mamoru : vous pouvez nous en dire plus ?

Déposant leurs sacs à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, ils prirent la direction du salon où ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils.

Saki : … on a visité presque l'ensemble de l'école et on a pas trouvé grand chose d'intéressant si ce n'est que le rez-de-chaussée est à lui seul un vrai dédale.

Heero : c'est-à-dire ?

Duo : couloir sur couloir, sur couloir. Chacun se recoupant à un moment donné.

Mamoru : … autant dire qu'il est assez risqué de s'y aventurer sans plan…

Heero : …

Saki : … pas tout à fait. En essayant de sortir, Duo a trouvé un passage secret. Il mène directement dans les bassement de l'école.

Heero : ….. ?

Saki : le problème c'est qu'on ne sait pas si le passage fonctionne dans les deux sens…

Mamoru : tu te rappelles encore de l'endroit exacte où il se trouve ?

Duo : hum…

Mamoru : Heero ?

Heero : hum... ns irons jeter un oeil pendant la cérémonie

(silence)

Heero : autre chose ?

Duo : hum… un peu avant de trouver le passage, j'ai heurté une pancarte où il était inscrit « ici comme la loi du silence »

Tous : …

Saki : ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Mamoru, en secouant la tête : absolument rien, et toi ?

Heero : hn… (trad. : non)

(silence)

Heero : essayes de pirater le réseau de l'école pour voir. Bien qu'à mon avis, on ne trouvera rien dessus

Mamoru : j'y vais tout de suite

Duo : … on a aussi trouvé ceci

Disant cela, il sortit le morceau de métal que l'assassin avait trouvé quelques heures plus tôt et le tendit au japonais

Heero, en fronçant les sourcils : du métal ?

Faisant jouer la pièce à la lumière du soleil, le hacker s'aperçut qu'une inscription figurait sur celui-ci

Heero : Mamoru ?

Mamoru : oui ?

Heero : … tu pourrais jeter un œil là-dessus aussi ?

Mamoru : ??? Bien sûr

(silence)

Heero : pour la fille ?

Saki : hum… c'est la présidente du conseil des élèves

Heero, 2 de tension : … (trad. : la chance…..)

Saki : visiblement, elle a pas très apprécié de nous trouver là. encore heureux qu'on a pu jouer sur la ressemblance entre Duo et Mamoru

Heero : hum

(silence)

Heero : Duo ? (Trad. : quelque chose à ajouter ?)

Duo : hum… je ne l'ai sentit venir qu'au dernier moment. Si elle aurait vraiment voulu nous éliminer, elle aurait réussit sans aucun problème

Heero : …

(silence)

Heero : dans ce cas, on va quelque peu changer nos plans

Tous : ???

Heero : il faut absolument qu'on la mette hors d'usage avant l'examen de sélection….

* * *

1 la couleur à toute son importance, vous le saurez plus tard…. Si je m'en donne la peine… 

2 qui bien sûr se referma dernière eux mais ça vous vous en doutiez un peu, non ?

3 mouais, il doit avoir un terme plus juste pour ça mais j'sais pas lequel… mais bon, c'est pas important

4 non, y a pas d'erreur de frappe, c'est bien Samaki son vrai nom. Seulement trop la flemme de le taper chaque fois en entier


	14. Silence 09

Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : sérieux / un brin angst, il faut de tout pour faire un monde… et pis faut bien que la mission avance, non ?  
Couple(s) : Saki x Mamoru, Heero x Duo  
Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon je ne les martyriserais pas autant… quoique….

Notes :  
J'suis pas douée pour décrire les super scènes d'actions et d'infiltrations, mais ça, je suppose que vous l'aviez remarqué au chapitre précédent ;;

Trad. : travail d'interprétariat non-rémunéré de l'auteur  
_Blabla_ : pensées des personnages  
(Blabla) : aussi pensées des personnages  
…… : changement de lieu / temps

* * *

**My Sweet Love 2**

**-**

**La loi du silence**

Silence 09 

C'est sous une nuée d'applaudissement à l'intention du directeur de l'établissement que commença la cent cinquante-troisième cérémonie d'ouverture du Lycée, annonçant le début d'une nouvelle année académique.

Debout sur le côté droit de la salle des conférences, les deux assassins écoutaient d'une oreille distraite le discours du Recteur, trop occupé à dévisager les personnes se trouvant sur l'estrade.

Brusquement, l'attention du liquidateur fut attiré par une silhouette, se déplaçant gracieusement parmi la foule d'élève présente.

Mamoru, en suivant son regard : qui est-ce ?

Saki : la fille d'hier

Mamoru : bien foutue

Saki : je préfèrerais encore sortir avec toi que de me la taper, cette fille me donne la chair de poule, tout comme cette école

Mamoru : serait-ce une proposition ?

Saki : tires tes pattes de là, sale pervers

Mamoru : si tu veux, mais ce cas, je te laisse seul avec elle…

Là–dessus, il désigna la présidente des élèves qui se dirigeait droit vers eux

Saki, entre ses dents : par pitié, tout mais pas ça !!

Ravi par la tournure que prenaient les événements, l'adolescent adressa son plus beau sourire à la jeune fille qui venait de les rejoindre, tout en glissant l'une de ses mains sous le haut de l'uniforme de son compagnon.

Kira : je ne pensais pas vous revoir si tôt. Comment s'est passé votre retour ?

Mamoru : heureusement pour moi que Saki a le sens de l'orientation

L'intéressé se contenta de lui adresser un doux sourire, tout comme bon fiancé qui se respecte, même si, la main de son cadet avait une forte tendance à lui descendre un peu trop bas au niveau des reins.

Kira, négligemment : dans quelle section êtes-vous ?

Mamoru : euh…

Saki, en lui faisant un clin d'œil : en G

Mamoru : ;;

Kira : en G ? dans ce cas, on sera amené souvent à se rencontrer…

Disant cela, elle adressa un regard significatif à l'assassin avant de rejoindre l'estrade pour son discours

Mamoru : eh ben, j'crois qu'elle t'a dans la peau

Saki : …

Mamoru, faussement innocent 1 : tu veux que je retire ma main de l ?

Saki, crisp : … si tu fais ça, j'te tue

Mamoru, tout sourire : hai ! Hai !

Pendant ce temps

Les deux pilotes étaient parvenus sans encombre jusqu'au petit pavillon. S'assurant que personne ne les suivaient ou ne les observaient, ils actionnèrent l'ouverture du passage secret avant de s'y engouffrer.

Heero : … (trad. : fais vraiment noir)

Allumant sa torche électrique, il invita son compagnon à le précéder d'un regard. 2

Dix minutes plus tard, ils débouchèrent sous la pancarte métallique. Un coup d'œil à gauche, un coup d'œil à droite…

Rassuré, le shinigami sortit le premier du passage et attendit le hacker pour connaître ses intentions.

D'un geste ce dernier lui désigna le passage qui se rétrécissait sur leur droite. Etant tous deux de petits tailles, ils n'auraient aucun mal à circuler dans celui-ci. Quoique, le Japonais eut des doutes lorsque, au bout de quinze minutes de marche, il ne perçut toujours pas le bout du tunnel…

Heero : … il nous reste combien de temps ?

Duo : … un peu moins d'une heure

Heero : …

Une heure… il commençait à se demander si cela suffirait…

Chassant cette pensée au loin, il se concentra sur leur progression, regardant autour de lui après d'éventuels pièges.

Finalement c'est sans encombre qu'ils aboutirent un peu plus tard dans une grande salle, entièrement peinte en blanc éclatant. Au milieu de celle-ci se trouvaient un ensemble de capsules, placées de façon à former un cercle.

S'approchant de l'une d'entre elle, le dieu de la mort ne put contenir un mouvement de recule. A l'intérieur se trouvait ce qui avait dû être autrefois un être humain. Autrefois car la forme qui était allongée là n'avait plus grand chose d'humain si ce n'est peut-être son regard. Un regard à la fois triste et désemparé, un regard qui semblait lui demander d'abréger ses souffrances. Car, comble de tout, cette « chose » qui se trouvait enfermée, vivait !!

Duo : Heero ?

L'intéressé leva la tête vers son compagnon. Il n'avait pas besoin de mots, ne comprenant que trop bien la rage qui habitait ce dernier mais ne pouvait rien y faire pour le moment.

Sentant une présence non loin d'eux, il arma son pistolet, obligeant ainsi le nouvel arrivant à se découvrir. Ce que celui-ci fit, le sourire aux lèvres.

Inconnu : vous êtes les personnes envoyées par l'Organisation ?

Heero : et toi le client ?

Un court moment de silence s'installa avant que le brun finisse par baisser son arme.

Heero : … Heero Yui, et voici mon partenaire, Duo Maxwell

Inconnu : … Eiri, Eiri Martel. Je ne vous pensais pas aussi jeune

Heero : les apparences sont souvent trompeuses. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

Pour toute réponse, il leur désigna les corps qui étaient étendus autour d'eux

Eiri : autrefois, ils étaient tous mes camarades de classe. Aujourd'hui, ils ne sont plus que des cadavres incapables de vivre sans ces fichus machines

Duo : … que leur est-il arriv ?

Eiri : … ils n'ont pas respecté la loi du silence….

Salle de conférence

La présidente du conseil termina son discours sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement et non sans adresser un nouveau regard dans la direction des deux jeunes étudiants. 3

Mamoru : … elle semble très populaire

Saki : et très pot de colle aussi. je vais finir par croire que c'est une bénédiction de t'avoir comme fiancé

Mamoru : … je ne vois absolument pas ce que tu veux dire…

Sur ces belles paroles, l'assassin se serra un peu plus contre son aîné qui avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas éclater de rire.

Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans la salle, le brun fusillait du regard tous ceux qui osait ne serait-ce que le frôler ou le regarder avec un petit peu trop d'assistance à son goût, jouant, par-là même, son rôle de fiancé protecteur avec excellence.

S'il y avait eu un prix pour ce titre, nul doute qu'il l'aurait remporté haut la main !! quoique, la jalousie d'Heero n'était pas mal non plus dans son genre…

Enfin, lui, c'était une toute autre histoire…

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, il constata qu'il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine de minutes avant la fin de la cérémonie protocolaire.

Saki : _… bon sang !! Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent_ !!!!

Quelque part sous l'école

Heero : … qu'attends-tu de nous ?

Eiri, en désignant la pièce : que vous mettez fin à tout ceci

(silence)

Eiri : … sur les cents étudiants qui composent la classe Z, vingt sont choisis chaque année pour subir la loi du silence. en général, peu en survive et ceux qui y parviennent se retrouvent à l'état de zombies…

Duo : …

Heero : … sauf toi

(silence)

Eiri : … sauf moi en effet

Le regard du jeune homme s'attarda sur la silhouette du japonais. Il se demandait comment ce dernier avait fait pour comprendre qu'il était le seul « rescap », s'il pouvait se permettre l'expression, de cette loi.

Duo : … en quoi consiste cette loi ?

Eiri : … il est encore trop pour moi pour vous le dire. De qui plus est, il ne vous reste que très peu de temps devant vous

L'Américain regarda sa montre et constata qu'il n'avait pas tort. Il leur restait à présent moins de dix minutes pour rejoindre la salle de conférence

Eiri : … il y a une galerie par ici. Suivez-moi

Joignant le geste à la parole, l'étudiant s'engouffra dans le passage, suivit par les deux pilotes.

Moins de trois minutes plus tard, tous trois se retrouvèrent dans un couloir de l'établissement.

Eiri : … la salle des conférence se trouve à gauche, au bout du couloir. Si vous voulez revenir dans la salle où nous étions tantôt, vous pouvez utiliser ce passage

(silence)

Heero : … pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

Eiri : … tu devrais le savoir, toi qui a découvert mon secret sans que je ne te dise quoique se soit à ce propos…

Sur ces paroles plus qu'énigmatique, le jeune homme les quitta pour la direction opposée. Le Japonais fixa un moment sa silhouette avant de lui tourner le dos.

Heero : … on nous attend

Opinant de la tête, le shinigami le suivit sans dire un mot. Le calme et le sang froid dont le hacker avait fait preuve devant les corps le laissait quelque peu perplexe.

Il en venait à se demander comment ce dernier faisait pour afficher autant d'indifférence face à une telle situation !!

Pourtant il devait bien reconnaître que c'était justement ce comportement distant qui lui avait permis de ne pas péter complètement les plombs quelques instants plutôt…

Toutes à ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que son compagnon s'était arrêté et l'aurait heurté de plein fouet si deux bras ne l'avaient pas maintenu à bonne distance.

Heero, en soupirant : allé, allé. Monsieur est encore dans la lune !!! On peut savoir à quoi tu pensais cette fois ?

Se rendant compte de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, l'Américain piqua un fard monumental, ce qui provoqua un sourire amusé chez son vis-à-vis.

Heero : eh bien, à en voir tes rougeurs, ça ne devait pas être très catholique !!

Duo, rouge : pas du tout, je…

Profitant de l'occasion, le Japonais l'embrassa passionnément, le laissant presque sans souffle

Saki : nan, mais regardez-moi ça !!! Même dans les couloirs !!! Comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas attendre que l'on soit rentr !!

Heero, taquin : jaloux ?

Pour toute réponse, l'assassin lui tira la langue, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité du petit groupe.

Heero : alors cette cérémonie ?

Saki, en soupirant : je préfère encore supporter ces avances plutôt que de recommencer ça

Duo : ???

Mamoru, discrètement : il s'est fait dragué par Miss strangulation

Duo : oh ! Oh ! je vois

Mamoru, un peu plus fort : et de votre côt ?

Heero, en prenant Duo dans ses bras : bah….

Saki, avec un regard sous-entendu : je vois, je vois !!

Duo, pivoine : Saki, tu vas pas recommencer !!!

Saki, taquin : aurais-tu quelque chose à te reprocher ?

Duo : Ma-chan, fais le taire trente secondes

Mamoru, le sourire aux lèvres : tes désires sont des ordres

Sur ces belles paroles, il roula le patin de sa vie à l'assassin, sous le regard des deux pilotes qui avaient vraiment peine de se retenir de rire 4.

Quant au principal intéressé, il resta complètement sans voix devant le culot dont venait de faire preuve son cadet.

Demeure de Kushrenada

Lorsque l'aristocrate pénétra dans ses appartements privés, il eut la surprise de trouver qu'un nouveau tableau ornait à présent le mur de son salon.

S'approchant de la table basse, il prit le mot qui s'y trouvait. Aucune signature n'y figurait mais il ne fallait pas être un génie pour en connaître l'auteur.

Au vu du verre d'alcool à moitié vide posé sur la table, il devait l'avoir raté de peu. Dommage. Il aurait bien aimé discuter un peu avec lui… Mais le devoir passait avant tout, il ne le savait que trop bien.

S'emparant du verre, il se dirigea vers la toile pour la contempler. Un travail de maître, comme à l'accoutumé. Il avait vraiment le sens du détail et de la précision.

Le jeune homme pouvait s'imaginer sans peine quel avait dû être le supplice de la jeune femme à ce moment précis de la scène. A ce propos, comment il avait baptisé ce tableau cette fois ?

Rapidement, il jeta un coup d'œil sur la feuille qu'il tenait encore entre ses mains.

Le supplice d'Andromède… 5

L'aristocrate acheva le verre avant de reposer son regard sur la toile.

Elle portait vraiment bien son nom…

* * *

1 pff quel profiteur, il sait très bien que Saki n'est pas en position de le contrarier avec les yeux de la pou….euh… de Kira rivés sur lui 

2 ben vi, Heero reste quand même Heero, même s'il est un p'tit peu OOC dans cette fic ;;

3 qui a dit qu'elle était pire que Relena ?

4 Ouais, je sais, plus OOC que ça, j'peux pas faire, en plus c'est complètement hors sujet mais ais pas pu m'en empêcher…

5 pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, Andromède est une jeune femme qui a été livré en pâture à un monstre marin (dont je me rappelle plus le nom) afin d'apaiser la colère de celui-ci. Autre petite précision : à l'époque il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de l'attaquer avec des chaînes sur un rocher surplombant la mer en attendant que le monstre vienne la chercher


	15. Silence 10

Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : définitivement angst / Etat d'âme  
Couple(s) : Heero x Duo  
Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon je ne les martyriserais pas autant… quoique….

Notes :  
Trad. : travail d'interprétariat non-rémunéré de l'auteur  
_Blabla_ : pensées des personnages  
(Blabla) : aussi pensées des personnages  
…… : changement de lieu / temps

* * *

**My Sweet Love 2**

**-**

**La loi du silence**

Silence 10 

Le retour jusqu'à l'appartement s'était déroulé dans une humeur bonne enfant : Saki jetant des coups d'œil méfiant à un assassin arborant un sourire lui faisant deux fois le tour de la tête et un hacker plus qu'entreprenant avec un shinigami ne sachant plus quoi faire pour cacher les rougeurs qui s'étaient largement emparer de ses joues.

Bref, ils leur fallurent deux fois plus de temps que prévu pour revenir sains et sauves 1 à leur demeure…

Saki, supra vexé va-t-en savoir pourquoi : on ne vous jamais appris à vous tenir, vous deux ?

Heero : ….. ? (Trad. : il parle de qui ?)

Mamoru : … probablement de nous…

Heero : …ah…

Saki : …..

Duo : ;;

Saki : Heero, arrête de le tripoter trente secondes et passe en mode sérieux. Vous avez trouvez quelque chose ?

Heero : oui…

Retirant, non sans regret, sa main de sous l'uniforme du dieu de la mort, le Japonais passa en mode soldat pour commencer ses explications.

Heero : … le passage que vous avez trouvé mène tout droit à une sorte de chambre, si l'on peut le dire ainsi, où nos amis entreposent les restes de leurs expériences

Mamoru : c'est-à-dire ?

Heero : des capsules cryogéniques maintenant en vie des zombis ou plutôt des larves, vu ce qu'il en reste.

(silence)

Heero : outre cela, on a fait connaissance avec notre client. Il s'appelle Eiri Martel. Il doit avoir environ 21 ans et fait parti de la classe Z. Mamoru ?

L'intéressé opina de la tête et envoya l'image mentale du garçon à l'assassin.

Saki : hum… plutôt froid comme gars

Heero : assez oui

(silence)

Heero : tout ce que nous savons ces que les cadavres qui sont dans ces capsules, ne sont autres que ces camarades de classe, du moins ce qu'il en reste.

Mamoru : pourquoi ils se donnent la peine de les maintenir en vie ?

Heero, en haussant les épaules : … je suppose que leurs corps doivent contenir pas mal d'informations d'ordre génétique qui doivent leur être utile.

Saki : …

Mamoru : l'ordre de mission ?

Heero : détruire le labo et les sujets d'expérience

Après cette déclaration, le plus grand silence s'était fait dans la pièce. Tous pensaient 2 à ces hommes et femmes qui furent autrefois humains et qui maintenant se retrouvaient à l'état latent de cadavres dans des espèces de boîtes de conserves, les obligeant à rester en vie.

Au bout d'un moment, l'Asiatique quitta la pièce et alla s'enfermer dans son laboratoire, sous le regard inquiet du shinigami, qui ne comprenait absolument pas l'attitude désinvolte qu'affichait le pilote.

Certes il le savait capable d'un sang froid à toute épreuve lors de ces missions mais il y avait quand même des limites !!

Devinant ses pensées, son jumeau lui posa une main sur les épaules, le faisant par la même occasion sursauter.

Mamoru : … tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour lui

Duo : … comment peut-il être aussi….

Mamoru : indifférent ?

L'Américain opina de la tête avant de serrer ses mains sur son pantalon.

Mamoru : il ne l'est pas, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir

(silence)

Mamoru : en ce moment, son esprit est plus instable que jamais mais à la différence de Saki, toi ou moi, il ne le montre pas

Duo, quelque peu énerv : pourquoi ? Après tout c'est un être humain comme les autres, non ? 3

Mamoru : …

Saki : ce que je vais te dire, je vais le dire pour ton bien. N'essaye pas de changer Heero, sinon tu risques de le regretter.

Duo : … ? ?

Mamoru, avec un sourire triste : comme tu le vois à présent, il arrive encore à se contrôler mais si jamais….

(silence)

Mamoru : mieux vaut ne pas rencontrer le véritable Heero, ça te ferait plus souffrir qu'autre chose

Duo : …

Pendant ce temps

Assis dans la chambre de l'empathe, leur servant de QG, les trois G-Boys soupiraient de concert.

Le vernissage de la veille ne leur avait strictement rien apporté de neuf et Lucrézia n'avait rien trouvé dans les dossiers d'Oz qui leur permettrait d'avancer dans leur enquête….

Trowa : … dis-moi, as-tu des ennemis ? je veux dire en dehors de ta fonction de pilote

L'Arabe se mit à réfléchir un moment. Bien sûr qu'il en avait !! Après tout, il était à la tête d'un puissant empire. Seulement il ne connaissait personne d'assez fou pour l'attaquer directement à part…

Une lueur d'appréhension passa soudain dans les prunelles azur de l'adolescent.

Une seule personne était assez folle pour lui en vouloir au point de vouloir détruire son existence à tout prix et cette personne c'était…

Quatre : se pourrait-il que…

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il l'avait fait éliminer, il y a bien longtemps de cela. Seulement ce cadavre découpé en morceau, cette toile… autant d'éléments qui s'accumulaient comme pour venir le narguer, comme pour lui dire…

**_« Tu ne te débarrasseras jamais de moi… »_**

En ville

Le jeune homme referma sa valise non sans une certaine mélancolie. Il aurait aimé s'amuser encore un peu dans cette ville seulement les affaires passaient avant tout.

Enfin, rien ne l'empêchait d'y revenir à nouveau une fois qu'il aurait accomplit ses obligations. Il était sûr que Treize l'accueillerait les bras grands ouverts !!!

Treize…

Il commençait à se demander ce qu'il avait à gagner dans tout ceci…

Financièrement parlant, sa retraite était déjà assurée ainsi que celle de sa descendance. Sur le plan politique, il n'avait strictement rien à envier aux plus grands. Dans ce cas, pourquoi s'investir dans un projet aussi casse-cou ?

Il devrait lui poser la question un jour, lui demander pourquoi il lui avait sauvé la vie, sur L2…

Enfilant son imperméable, le jeune homme prit ses bagages et quitta l'appartement.

Dehors, le soleil rayonnait, annonçant une fin d'après-midi magnifique…

Campus universitaire

Allongé sur le lit, le shinigami réfléchissait aux paroles que lui avait dites l'assassin…

Ne pas chercher à connaître Heero …

Ce qu'il lui demandait là lui était impossible !! Comment voulait-il qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à la personne qui faisait battre son cœur ? C'était un peu comme s'il lui demandait d'y renoncer.

D'y renoncer…

Peut-être était-ce là que le brun voulait en venir…

C'est vrai qu'il était marié au pilote et qu'à ce juste titre, il était un peu normal qu'il n'appréciait pas trop que quelqu'un d'autre lui tourne autour…

Heero…

Rien que ce prénom déclenchait en lui une foule de sentiments contradictoires. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vulnérable que depuis la nuit qu'il avait passé tous les deux à la base.

Plus le temps passait et plus ce sentiment grandissait au fond de lui. Plus que la mission, c'était ce qu'il éprouvait pour le Japonais qui lui faisait peur.

Il ne savait que trop bien que cette situation ne durerait pas éternellement et qu'à un moment donné ou à un autre, le hacker allait faire un choix…

Rien que d'y penser, ça lui faisait mal !! Si mal !!!

Comment l'amour pouvait-il fait souffrir autant ? Il se le demandait…

Jamais son avenir n'avait été aussi incertain, aussi contradictoire, aussi angoissant qu'en ce moment…

Le problème était qu'il l'aimait. Il l'aimait de tout son âme, de tout son corps. Que cela soit réciproque ou non n'avait pas vraiment d'importance s'il pouvait lui appartenir !!

Wufei rirait bien s'il l'entendait dire ça !! Dire qu'il y a à peine quelques jours, il ne pouvait pas se retrouver dans la même pièce que le hacker sans prendre la fuite ou se réfugier derrière le Chinois !!

Les choses avaient beaucoup changé entre temps…

Pour pouvoir rester à côté de celui qui faisait battre son cœur, il avait fait d'énormes sacrifices, rangeant un tant soit peu au placard sa timidité maladive pour essayer d'adopter une attitude un peu plus mûre, plus proche de ce que pouvait rechercher le brun et ce, bien que cela ne soit pas très facile pour lui.

Mais il était prêt à tout, reculant sans cesse les limites, allant jusqu'à demander à l'Asiatique de faire de lui son amant.

Tout ceci lui faisait vraiment peur !! Il ne savait plus vraiment où il en était.

La seule présence du pilote à ses côtés suffisait à lui faire tout oublier, suffisait à anéantir toutes ses bonnes résolutions.

Un seul de ses regards pouvait lui faire oublier jusqu'à sa propre existence… il n'existait que pour lui, que pour ces bras qui le maintenaient serrer contre cette poitrine, que pour ces baisers passionnés qu'il lui volait dès qu'il en avait la moindre occasion…

Que pour lui…

Deux bras enlacèrent tendrement sa taille, le faisant basculer légèrement en arrière… L'Américain ne put retenir un frisson d'appréhension lorsqu'il sentit ta tête entrer en contact avec la peau hâlée de son compagnon 4.

Jamais il n'avait eu autant conscience de lui appartenir, comme jamais il n'avait autant utilisé le mot « jamais » de toute sa vie…

* * *

1 et encore, faut le dire vite 

2 le tous ici ne comprend pas Heero qui pense à tout autre chose

3 euh…. on en parlera plus tard, Duo, hein ? ;;

4 un Heero torse nu bave, bave


	16. Silence 11

Auteur : Sephy   
Base : Gundam Wing   
Genre : définitivement angst / Etat d'âme   
Couple(s) : Heero x Duo, Saki x Mamoru, Trowa x Quatre (quoi ? J'avais dit qu'ils étaient hétéro ? Bah…. C'est toujours le cas, enfin….)   
Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon je ne les martyriserais pas autant… quoique….

Notes :   
Trad. : travail d'interprétariat non-rémunéré de l'auteur   
_Blabla_ : pensées des personnages   
(Blabla) : aussi pensées des personnages   
…… : changement de lieu / temps

* * *

réponses aux reviews : 

kamara62 : gomeeeennn !!!! ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai plus fait d'update !!! I'm very sorry !!! Promis, les prochains chapitres seront pour dimanche matin au plus tard !!

Miss Faust : euh… vu mon retard, tu n'auras pas trop à rattraper cette fois-ci mdr. Mais mine de rien, on approche un peu beaucoup de la fin de cette deuxième saison… (snif)

* * *

**My Sweet Love 2**

**-**

**La loi du silence**

Silence 11 

Rien de tel pour commencer l'année en beauté que de se faire virer du cours… dès les cinq premières minutes…

L'assassin regarda son aîné se lever et quitter la salle de classe en soupirant. Décidément, il n'en manquait vraiment pas une.

D'accord, il détestait l'école mais ce n'était pas une raison pour envoyer promener le professeur parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de répondre à ces questions !!!

A côté de lui, le shinigami fixait la silhouette du hacker bouche-bée, ne comprenant pas la réaction de ce dernier. Il est vrai que pour ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas depuis un certain temps, une telle attitude avait de quoi surprendre…

Saki, en soupirant : … il a encore trouvé le moyen de recommencer… il est pas croyable !!

Duo : ???

Mamoru : euh… comment pourrait-on te l'expliquer simplement….

(silence)

Mamoru : disons que Heero et l'école ça fait deux ;;

Saki : tu pourrais même dire cinq !!! Je n'ai jamais vu un type pareil !! Pas sociable pour deux sous !!

Duo, inquiet : mais il risque pas des ennuis ? je veux dire que…

Saki, en se balançant sur sa chaise : bah… t'en fais pas pour lui. il a toujours été ainsi et c'est pas maintenant qu'on va le changer

Duo : …

Etouffant difficilement un bâillement, le Japonais déambulait dans les couloirs de l'établissement. Cette nuit, comme les précédentes, avait été plutôt courte et le manque évident de sommeil commençait à se faire ressentir sur son organisme.

Toutefois cela ne le perturbait pas plus que ça, y étant habitué lors de ses missions en solitaire. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si ça le gênait dans cette affaire...

Ouvrant la porte qui se trouvait devant lui, le hacker accéda aux terrains de sport. Encore un truc qui n'affectionnait pas particulièrement. En faite, tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin au mot « école » le dérangeait…

Mais bon, cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas le choix. Quoique pour une entrée discrète dans le Lycée, c'était plutôt raté… Bah, il improviserait, comme d'habitude !!

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire en attendant la fin de la matinée, le pilote décida de faire plus ample connaissance avec les bassements de l'établissement…

Pendant ce temps

La nouvelle de la mort de Lady Une avait gagné le quartier de l'Alliance dans lequel nos G-Boys se trouvaient depuis un peu plus d'une semaine à présent.

Cette macabre découverte ajoutée à l'autre ne faisait que contribuer davantage au malaise ambiant qui régnait parmi eux.

Quatre se refermait peu à peu sur lui-même, ne quittant pratiquement plus la chambre qu'il partageait avec l'acrobate.

Ce dernier se doutait bien que son ami lui cachait quelque chose mais ne parvenait pas à le faire parler. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était que tout ceci avait un rapport avec la position de l'empathe dans les hautes sphères…

Trowa : … Quatre ?

Quatre : …

Trowa : Quatre ? Réponds-moi !!

Quatre : ……hum ?

Trowa, en soupirant : quand vas-tu te décider à me dire ce qu'il ne va pas ?

Quatre, en se forçant à sourire : … tout va bien, Trowa

Il ne pouvait pas le lui dire, pas tant qu'il n'était pas sûr à cent pour cent.

Il ne voulait pas mettre la vie de Duo en danger. Surtout pas.

Quatre : _… Duo qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de partir comme ça ?_

Campus universitaire

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours se mit à retentir. Presque aussitôt des portes s'ouvrirent, laissant place à une foule d'étudiants se dirigeant tous vers la cantine de l'établissement.

L'esprit complètement ailleurs, le shinigami remballa ses affaires, non sans pousser son énième soupir de la journée…

Il avait eu un mal fou à prendre des notes et encore plus à suivre les cours, encore heureux que Mamoru avait été là quand le professeur l'avait interroger en histoire parce que sinon…

L'assassin détailla sur jumeau de manière quelque peu perplexe. Visiblement le dieu de la mort avait du mal à trouver des points de repères sans le Japonais à ses côtés. il se demandait s'il en était de même pour celui-ci…

Bien que le hacker ne le montrait pas ouvertement, il savait que ce dernier éprouvait quelque chose de sincère pour son cadet. Il suffisait de le voir veiller chaque nuit sur son sommeil pour se rendre compte à quel point il tenait à son américain !!

Même Saki s'était aperçut des petits changements dans le comportement de leur leader, ce n'était pas peu dire, lorsqu'on savait que Heero était un pro dans l'art de la dissimulation.

Mamoru : …

(silence)

Mamoru : Duo ?

L'intéressé se retourna vers l'origine de la voix et lui adressa un semblant de sourire

Duo : vi ?

Mamoru : tu pourrais me rendre un petit service ?

Duo : ??? Vi, bien sûr, de quoi s'agit-il ?

Mamoru : eh bien d'après le programme, c'est après-midi on a cours d'informatique et de math et comme ce sont des matières que Heero connaît sur le bout des doigts, je me demandais si tu pouvais pas lui éviter de se faire mettre une nouvelle fois à la porte

Duo : ???

Saki, en rigolant : en clair, il te demande de sécher pour surveiller à ce que le psychopathe ne fasse pas de bêtise

Duo : Heero ? bêtises ?

Saki : disons que vu l'amour profond qu'il porte à ce genre d'établissement, mieux vaut pas le laisser seul. il serait capable de tout faire sauter

Duo : argeuh ?

Mamoru : bah….

Tous : …

(silence)

Mamoru : tu acceptes ?

Le shinigami hésita un cours instant. Accepter signifiait se retrouver à nouveau seul avec le hacker et rien que d'y penser le mettait dans tous ses états. D'un autre côté, il se voyait mal refuser le service que lui demandait l'assassin. Se voir réduit à l'état de poussière parce que le Japonais détestait l'école n'était pas ce que l'on rêvait de mieux…

Duo : … oui

Mamoru :

(silence)

Mamoru : bien, reste plus qu'à le trouver à présent…

Saki, en soupirant : autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin

Mamoru : soit pas aussi pessimiste !!!

Saki : j'appelle ça être réaliste, moi. Ce campus est gigantesque et lui, il a le chic de se cacher dans des endroits impossibles !!

Mamoru, en haussant les épaules : c'est ça ou je te laisse en compagnie de ta grande amie…

Saki : ??? Argeuh ?

Juste à ce moment, des bruits de talons aiguilles se firent entendre dans le couloir, provoquant des sueurs froides dans le cou du jeune homme.

Saki, blanc : … tout mais pas elle !!!!

Mamoru, en désignant la fenêtre : par ici la sortie

Ne se faisant pas prier, il sauta à la suite de ses camarades et atterrit deux étages plus bas 1

Mamoru : tout le monde est en un seul morceau ?

Saki : je pense qu'oui. Duo ?

Duo : pas de problème pour moi, j'ai l'habitude

Saki : ah c'est vrai… Heero m'a dit que tu as des tendances de kamikaze…

Duo : kamikaze peut-être, mais pas suicidaire comme lui

Saki : ???

Duo : la deuxième fois que je l'ai rencontré, il a rien trouvé de mieux que de sauter du vingtième étage d'un building, sans parachute !!!

Saki : sérieux ?

Duo : hum. J'peux te dire que ce jour-là, j'ai une la pétoche de ma vie !!!

Mamoru : raison de plus pour le retrouver le plus vite possible !!! Pas envie de finir six pieds sous terre en sa compagnie !!

quelque part dans les bassements

Au cours de sa promenade dans les couloirs sous-terrain de l'établissement, le Japonais avait fini par trouver un laboratoire complètement informatisé servant à tester les aptitudes des candidats recrutés.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu dix minutes pour en pirater l'accès et ainsi découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière ces expériences.

Un dossier attira son attention : celui des personnes ayant réussi l' « examen », si l'on pouvait le dire ainsi.

Cliquant dessus, il fit défiler une petite liste. Visiblement, ces derniers n'étaient pas très nombreux et, de qui plus est, faisait tous partis de l'établissement…

Heero : … voyons voir…

Après deux bonnes minutes de fouille, il dénicha les deux dossiers qui l'intéressaient le plus, à savoir celui de Eiri Martel et Kira Asou.

Selon toute vraisemblance, ceux-ci étaient les petits bijoux de l'établissement.

Modifié génétiquement à quatre-vingt et nonante 2 pour cent, ils possédaient tous deux des aptitudes exceptionnelles tels que résistance aux chocs électriques supérieurs à la normale, endurance trois supérieurs aux communs des mortels ou encore une capacité de mémorisation équivalent à dix pour cent du cerveau humain 3

De plus, ils étaient rodés aux techniques de combat, ce qui faisait d'eux de vrais petites machines de guerre !!

Heero : pff, faudra leur apprendre, un jour, qu'un soldat parfait ça n'existe pas… même Saki et Duo doivent avoir une capacité offensive supérieure à la leur…

Il soupira. Décidément, les hommes ne changeraient jamais. Vouloir à tout prix tout contrôler, tout créer, voilà où ça les avait amenés !!

C'était bien beau de jouer avec les génomes et les chromosomes humains mais encore fallait-il les maîtriser complètement !!

Hors lorsqu'il voyait les analyses d'ADN et d'empreintes génétiques, il pouvait constaté que ce n'était pas le cas…

A vrai dire, cela ne l'était pas. De toute son existence, le Japonais ne connaissait qu'une seule personne capable de manipuler suffisamment les gênes et les codes génétiques afin d'améliorer les performances d'un être humain, et cette personne avait été tuée, il y a bien longtemps de cela.

Heero : _… à croire que personne ne t'arrivera à la cheville, Meis…_

Ayant récupéré les informations dont il avait besoin et effacer tout ce qui lui était inutile, le hacker quitta le laboratoire. Il était temps pour lui de rejoindre les autres à la surface…

Demeure de Kushrenada

Toujours confiné dans ses quartiers, Treize s'ennuyait à mourir !! Non seulement il ne pouvait pas torturer les pilotes de Gundam parce que ces derniers prenaient des vacances, mais en plus l'Organisation Zodiacal tournait au ralentit pour raison de divergence à la tête de celle-ci.

Treize, en soupirant : … j'dois être maudit…

??? : fort possible

Treize : ??? Mi-ki !!

Misuki, avec un grand sourire : Bonjour, oncle Zinou

Treize : … on peut savoir comment t'es entré ici ?

Misuki : comme tout le monde, par la fenêtre 4

Tout en disant cela, la fillette vint embrasser l'aristocrate sur la joue avant de monter sur ces genoux

Treize : tu es venue toute seule ?

Mizuki, en secouant la tête : nan. C'est oncle Toori qui m'a amené. Il me dit de te dire que tu devrais surveiller la fille avec les cheveux noirs qui travaille pour toi, mais je me rappelle plus de son nom

Treize : ??? Lucrézia ?

Mizuki, avec un grand sourire : vi, c'est ça

(silence)

Mizuki : il y a des rumeurs qui circulent comme quoi elle sort avec l'un des pilotes de Gundam…

Sortant un petit bloc note de sa poche, elle l'ouvrit à une page bien précise et se mit à lire ce qui y était inscrit.

Mizuki : … Trowa Barton, enfin Triton Blow de son vrai nom. Age quinze ans. Cheveux bruns, yeux vert. Pilote du Gundam heavy Arms. Passe-temps favori : s'occuper des animaux du cirque en particulier les fauves.

(silence)

Treize : … Barton, tu dis…

Mizuki : hum…

(silence)

Mizuki : sa sœur est la petite amie d'un autre pilote, celui qui a un nom a rallonge

Treize : Quatre Raberba Winner

Mizuki : c'est ça

Treize : hum... c'est bon à savoir, ça

(silence)

Treize : Mi-ki ? Tu pourrais me rendre un petit service ?

Mizuki : tout ce que tu voudras

Treize : demande une vérification ADN concernant le pilote et sa sœur. S'ils sont vraiment de la même famille, je crois que cela pourrait intéresser Rhay…

Mizuki : c'est comme si c'était fait

Sur ces mots, l'enfant disparut comme elle était arrivée, dans le plus grand silence…

Toujours assis dans son fauteuil, l'aristocrate souriait. Finalement être confiné dans ses quartiers lui avait permis d'apprendre pas mal de chose intéressante…

Campus universitaire

Etendus dans l'herbe recouvrant une partie du campus, les trois garçons soupiraient.

Cela faisait trois-quarts d'heure qu'il parcourait les lieux de long en large, sans parvenir à trouver l'objet de leur recherche.

Par contre, il avait manqué d'être confronté au moins une demi-douzaine de fois à la présidente du conseil des élèves !!

Saki, en soupirant : on doit être maudit…

Mamoru : il reste combien de temps ?

Saki : un peu moins de dix minutes

Tous : …

??? : on peut savoir ce que vous avez à ruminer ?

Tous : ???

Mamoru : Heero ?

Heero : non, le pape.

Saki : on t'a cherché partout !! T'étais où ?

Heero : je visitais l'école

Tous : …

Heero : quoi ?

Mamoru : rien

(silence)

Mamoru : dis-moi, tu fais quelque chose de spécial cet aprem ?

Heero : ??? On a quoi ?

Saki : info et math

Heero : … non

Mamoru : dans ce cas, tu ne peux pas raccompagner Duo à la maison ?

Heero : ???

Mamoru : il se sent pas bien et a la tête qui tourne…

Heero : …

Soucieux quand à l'état de santé de son shinigami, le hacker vint placer une main sur le front de ce dernier, qui prit dès lors une jolie teinte pivoine.

Duo : …euh… mais je me sens beaucoup mieux à présent ;;

Heero : …

(silence)

Heero : … ryukai

Duo : mais…

Saki, grand sourire : ne t'inquiète pas, on prendra vos cours

Mamoru : ta santé est primordiale, tu sais

Duo : _… j'ai l'impression de m'être fait avoir…_

Heero : … on y va ?

Le dieu de la mort opina de la tête et tentant de se lever, il trébucha.

Heero : … et à part ça, tu es en pleine forme…

S'y attendant quelque peu, le Japonais l'avait rattrapé dans ses bras avant même qu'il ne touche le sol

Duo : _??? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Mamoru, inquiet : tu es sûr que ça ira ?

Heero : hum…

Saki : tu veux de l'aides ?

Le hacker opina et l'assassin vint l'aider à installer confortablement Duo sur son dos

Mamoru : si tu as un quelconque problème, n'hésite pas…

Heero : … hai !

Saki : au revoir, vous deux

Les deux jeunes hommes attendirent qu'ils soient en dehors du champ de vision des deux pilotes avant d'afficher un grand sourire.

Mamoru : eh ben, je croyais qu'on n'y arriverait pas…

Saki : tu es sûr de ne pas avoir été trop fort avec le sérum ?

Mamoru : bah… de toute façon c'est pas comme si Heero ne s'y connaissait pas en médecine et puis au moins, ça les obligera à rester tout le reste de la journée ensemble

Saki : tu sais que tu es machiavélique quand tu t'y mets ?

Mamoru : de ta part, je prends ça comme un compliment, très cher

(silence)

Saki : puisqu'il nous reste un peu de temps avant le début des cours, que dirais-tu d'une petite promenade ?

Mamoru, taquin : en amoureux ?

Saki, en soupirant : ais-je vraiment le choix ?

Mamoru, en saisissant son bras : nan

Saki : c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait…

* * *

1 sans une égratinure, ça va de soit. Et puis Heero a bien sauté du vingtième étage dans la série et il n'avait qu'une jambe cassée (vous savez, dans l'épisode 3, lorsque Duo vient le chercher chez les Ozites ) 

2 Vi, j'compte en « belge », ça pose un problème ?

3 sachant que les pauvres mortels que nous sommes n'en utilisons que 2 ou 3 , ça fait vraiment pit

4 j'appelle pas ça comme tout le monde mais bon…


	17. Silence 12

Auteur : Sephy   
Base : Gundam Wing   
Genre : définitivement angst / Etat d'âme / l'auteur précipite l'histoire, on approche de la fin !!!   
Couple(s) : Heero x Duo   
Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon je ne les martyriserais pas autant… quoique….

Notes :   
Trad. : travail d'interprétariat non-rémunéré de l'auteur   
_Blabla_ : pensées des personnages   
(Blabla) : aussi pensées des personnages   
…… : changement de lieu / temps   
**Blabla** : voix off

* * *

**My Sweet Love 2**

**-**

**La loi du silence**

Silence 12 

Avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, le Japonais allongea le shinigami sur le lit avant d'entreprendre de le soigner.

Heero : … tu as mal quelque part ?

Le dieu de la mort secoua négativement la tête tandis que le brun lui prenait la température….

Heero : …

Duo, inquiet : alors ?

Heero : … 36,6…

(silence)

Heero : tu as mangé ou bu quelque chose depuis ce matin ?

Duo : hum… le jus de fruits que Ma-chan m'a donné, c'est tout

Heero : …aah…

Là-dessus, le hacker se sentit quelque peu soulager et partit chercher quelque chose dans son laboratoire 1

Heero : tiens

Duo : ??? C'est quoi ?

Heero : … pour la douleur

Duo : ???

Heero, en soupirant : tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais tu es quelqu'un de très réceptif et connaissant Mamoru, il a certainement dû te refiler un sérum qui accentue cette capacité

Duo : …

(silence)

Duo : … c'est un handicape, n'est-ce pas ?

Heero : … pour le moment, non. Parce que, à notre connaissance, aucun membre d'Oz ne possède ce don. Mais si cela devait arriver…

Duo : … ça me serait fatal…

Le Japonais ne préféra pas répondre, ne sachant que trop bien que le shinigami savait ce qu'il allait lui dire…

Heero : ... le sérum doit avoir un effet de trois heures environ. Tu ferais bien d'en profiter pour te reposer.

Disant cela, il l'embrassa sur le front et quitta la chambre, en laissant la porte légèrement entre-ouverte.

Confortablement blottit sous les draps, l'Américain repensait aux paroles de son aîné.

Si être réceptif était un désavantage en soi, pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dit auparavant ?

Certes, il est vrai qu'avant cette mission, il n'avait eu que très rarement l'occasion d'être seul avec le hacker plus de cinq minutes mais bon, Quatre aurait dû le savoir, alors pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dit ?

Mentalement, le dieu de la mort se jura d'en parler avec le blond une fois qu'ils seraient de retour à la base !!

Une chose pareille ne se cachait pas…

De son côté, le Japonais s'était enfermé dans son laboratoire où il terminait de comparer deux échantillons d'ADN.

Ces derniers, bien que similaires à première vue, suivaient des évolutions différentes, ce qui n'était pas s'en l'intriguer.

Si le premier continuait sur sa progression, alors nul doute que…

Le jeune homme soupira. Il en toucherait un mot à son frère lorsqu'il le rencontrerait…

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le campus et malgré tous ses efforts, l'Américain ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil…

Entre ses sentiments pour son aîné, sa mission et l'inquiétude naissante qu'il éprouvait pour Quatre, il ne savait vraiment plus où s'en donner la tête...

Duo : _... pourquoi les choses sont-elles aussi compliquée ?_

Mais existait-il au moins une réponse à cette question ? il se le demandait sérieusement...

Il voulait que le reste de sa vie se déroule comme en ce moment, Heero à ses côtés, Mamoru en train de le sermonner, le tout agrémenté des commentaires de Saki...

Oui, ça serait tellement bien si les choses pouvaient rester telles qu'elles sont...

Seulement, tout ceci prendrait bientôt fin. Bientôt, ils quitteraient le campus et prendraient des chemins différents...

Les deux assassins rejoindraient leur clan respectif et Heero et lui rentreraient probablement ensemble au quartier de l'Alliance...

Ce dernier point le tracassait énormément. Quelque chose au fond de lui lui criait que, après ceci, plus rien ne serait comme avant et ça, ça lui fait peur plus que tout !!

Toutes à ses pensées, il ne remarqua la présence du pilote à ses côtés que lorsque ce dernier le prit tendrement dans ses bras et lui déposa un chaste baiser sur le front.

Duo : Heero ?

Heero : hum...

Se blottissant un peu plus contre la poitrine protectrice du hacker, le dieu de la mort lui fit part de ses inquiétudes...

Duo : … je ne veux pas partir d'ici

Heero : …

Duo : je ne veux pas que les choses changent !!! Je voudrais que tout reste comme ça pour toujours…

C'était des mots simples mais qui traduisaient parfaitement le malaise qui habitait l'américain.

Passant une main dans la courte chevelure de son cadet, l'expert en informatique ne put s'empêcher d'avoir des remords quant à son attitude…

Heero : … moi aussi, je le voudrais…

(silence)

Duo : alors restons

Heero, amusé : tu as pensé aux autres ? je ne crois pas que Quatre apprécierait que je te garde pour moi tout seul !!

Duo : … mais si… mais si on rentre, tu reprendras tes distances, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question… juste une crainte, une crainte de voir son univers s'écrouler à nouveau…

Duo : … n'a-t-on vraiment pas d'autre choix que celui-là ?

**Silence**.

Le hacker ne pouvait pas répondre ou plutôt, ne voulait pas répondre. Cette guerre était sa guerre, il n'avait pas le droit de l'y entraîner dedans !! Il ne voulait pas qu'il souffre davantage, connaisse les même tourments qu'il avait connus…

Heero : … je ne retournerais pas avec toi, Duo

C'était la seule solution, la seule solution pour lui éviter de devoir faire un choix, la seule solution pour…

Duo : ??? qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Heero : ???

La seule solution pour que l'américain n'ait aucun regret…

Duo : pourquoi ? pourquoi, dis-le-moi ?

Heero, en soupirant : Duo, je…

Duo : je veux pas te perdre !!! Pas maintenant, pas comme ça !!!

Heero : …

Duo : je… je t'aime Heero. Même si cela n'est pas réciproque, même si tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre, malgré que tu sois marié à Mamoru, je t'aime et je continuerais de t'aimer…

Le japonais détourna le regard. Les mots de son cadet lui faisaient énormément mal, mal car il ne pouvait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, mal car il avait peur de ressentir ce qu'il ressentait…

Heero : … tu ne connais rien de moi

Duo : et alors ? Crois-tu sérieusement que cela change quoi que se soit ? je ne veux pas te voir partir comme j'ai vu partir les autres !!! Ne me quittes pas comme Solo l'a fait !!!!!

Heero : _… Solo ?_

Duo : laisses-moi rester avec toi…. Je t'en prie…

Des larmes s'écoulaient à présent le long des joues du shinigami. Des larmes de détresse, des larmes qu'il n'avait versées que pour une seule personne auparavant…

Heero : … je ne peux pas, Duo…

(silence)

Heero : … je ne peux pas…

S'il restait à ses côtés, il allait souffrir davantage, il nous voulait pas l'obliger à choisir !!

**Fuir**… Il devait quitter au plus vite cette pièce, se réfugier dans un endroit quelconque, se réfugier loin de lui et de ces prunelles améthystes qui prenaient une couleur de plus en plus pâle…

Duo : HEERO !!!

**Silence…**

**Que faire ? Que dire ? **

**Fuir… fuir le plus loin possible…**

Heero : … peux-tu réellement aimer un assassin tel que moi ?

(silence)

Heero : … peux-tu aimer celui qui a tué de ses propres mains la mère de ton meilleur ami ?

(silence)

Heero : … j'en doute…

(silence)

Heero : mais si tel est le cas, je suis prêt à essayer….

**Le bruit d'une porte se refermant… puis, plus rien…**

**Le silence…**

**Il était parti…**

Assis sur le lit, le shinigami fixait l'endroit où son aîné se tenait encore quelques instants auparavant….

_« Heero…. Pourquoi ? »_

* * *

1 d'où l'utilité d'avoir un laboratoire chez soi 


	18. Silence 13

Auteur : Sephy   
Base : Gundam Wing   
Genre : angst à fond !!! / Fin de mission / l'auteur continue de faire souffrir les personnages…. Niak, niak…   
Couple(s) : aucun   
Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon je ne les martyriserais pas autant… quoique….

Notes :   
Trad. : travail d'interprétariat non-rémunéré de l'auteur   
_Blabla_ : pensées des personnages   
(Blabla) : aussi pensées des personnages   
…… : changement de lieu / temps   
**Blabla** : voix off

* * *

**My Sweet Love 2**

**-**

**La loi du silence**

Silence 13 

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés…

Deux jours pendant lesquels le Japonais n'avait fait aucune apparition, que se soit à l'appartement ou bien sur le campus…

Calfeutré dans un des fauteuils ornant le salon, le shinigami fixait d'un air absent l'ordinateur de ce dernier…

Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de le prendre avec lui…

Duo : _…pourquoi ?_

Toujours la même question, toujours la même réponse…

Le silence…

Lorsque les deux assassins étaient rentrés des cours ce jour-là, ils n'avaient posé aucune question, ne lui avaient aucun reproche… un peu comme s'ils se doutaient que cela ne pouvait que se terminer ainsi, même si tout ceci s'était passé un peu plutôt que prévu…

Mamoru lui avait dit qu'aimer, c'était avant tout souffrir et faire souffrir…

Comme il avait raison !!!

Jamais il n'avait autant souffert qu'en cet instant…

Pourtant, malgré tout ce que le hacker lui avait dit, il ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir. C'est tout s'il ne l'en aimait pas davantage !!

Que tout ceci pouvait être cruel !!

Cruel, certes mais tellement proche de l'environnement dans lequel évoluait le Japonais…

Cela expliquait tellement de choses !!!

La volonté de ce dernier à vouloir accomplir ses missions seules, sa manie de prendre ses distances et d'éviter tout contact prolongé avec l'Arabe ou encore ses absences répétées et le choix d'une chambre à l'écart de celles des autres…

Autant de petits détails qui trouvaient petit à petit leur signification !!

Mais malgré tout ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer, de l'aimer chaque jour de plus en plus et ça lui faisait mal, si mal !!!

La douleur était telle qu'elle empêchait ses larmes de couler…

De toute façon, les garçons, ça ne pleure pas…

« Boys don't cry », lui avait dit Solo.

Pourtant, lui, il avait envie de pleurer…

Mamoru : Duo ?

L'interpellé leva légèrement la tête pour rencontrer des prunelles similaires aux siennes

Mamoru : … Saki et moi allons nettoyer le laboratoire 1

Duo : …

Mamoru : … nous ne devrions pas en avoir pour longtemps

Là-dessus, les deux jeunes hommes le quittèrent pour se rendre à l'universit

Mamoru : … tu crois que c'est vraiment une bonne chose de le laisser seul ?

Saki : … je ne sais vraiment pas… à vrai dire, j'en suis pas sûr mais si nous l'aurions amené avec nous…

Mamoru : …

(silence)

Mamoru : … tu sais, j'en veux un peu à Heero de lui avoir dit une partie de la vérité. D'un autre côté, je pense que vu comment évoluait la situation, il n'avait pas trop le choix et ça me fait mal…

Saki : … je te comprends. Etre obligé de renoncer à la personne que l'on aime pour ne pas la faire souffrir davantage et ce, tout en sachant qu'après de telles révélations, la prochaine fois qu'ils se croiseront, ils seront ennemis…

(silence)

Mamoru : … je ne veux pas en arriver là mais si une telle situation venait à présenter, si je devais être obligé de choisir entre lui et mon frère, je le choisirais lui. Parce que je suis sûr que, quoiqu'il arrive, il ne me laissera jamais tomber…

**Une ruelle sombre…**

Les deux assassins s'y faufilent à toute vitesse. L'heure n'est plus à la discussion mais à l'action !!

**Un bruit de cloche…**

**Vingt heures…**

Ils ont exactement quinze minutes pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'établissement et détruire l'ensemble des installations…

Sans se faire remarquer, les deux complices se glissèrent dans le passage sous-terrain trouvé récemment par le Japonais.

Ce dernier les mena tout droit dans le laboratoire annexe, où était effectué les tests sur les sujets.

Cinq minutes pour introduire un virus dans l'appareil principal, deux autres pour piéger la pièce et les revoilà partis pour la salle suivante…

**Un panneau…**

**La salle du silence…**

Pénétrant dans la pièce entièrement peinte en blanc, ils y découvrent des corps allongés dans des capsules de survis…

Ils sont dans la salle dont le hacker leur avait parl

Pendant que Saki s'occupe de mettre un terme aux souffrances des étudiants plus proche de la mort que de la vie, Mamoru se met à la recherche du laboratoire central, le seul qu'ils n'avaient pas encore trouv

**Un couloir interminable…**

**Le temps qui s'écoule…**

**Le silence…**

Devant la porte de la salle principale se tenait une silhouette. Elle semblait attendre quelqu'un.

**Méfiance…**

S'approchant de cette dernière, arme en main, l'empathe essayait de sonder son esprit

**Choc…**

Lui aussi était un enfant maudit….

Se servant de sa clé électronique, Eiri ouvrit la porte se trouvant derrière lui.

**Stupeur…**

**Horreur…**

Devant eux se trouvait tout le nécessaire à des expérimentations voir tortures d'êtres humains.

Seringues, chaînes, appareils électriques, cardiogramme, table d'opération,…

Ils se devaient de détruire tout cela !!

Plaçant des charges d'explosifs de part et autres de la pièce, les deux garçons placèrent les détonateurs sur trois minutes…

Il était temps à présent de partir.

**Course…**

**Temps…**

**Silence…**

Tout était beaucoup trop calme, quelque chose n'allait pas…

Suivant le chemin que leur indiquait Eiri, les deux assassins atterrirent derrière la bibliothèque principale et ce, sans rencontrer le moindre obstacle…

**Doute…**

**Peur…**

**Méfiance…**

Tout se passait beaucoup trop bien…

Pressant le pas, les trois garçons se faufilèrent dans les jardins, restant sur leur garde, étant attentif au moindre bruit, au moindre son…

**Lame…**

**Sang…**

**Pas…**

Eiri jeta un œil sur la blessure que venait de recevoir Mamoru. Celle-ci bien que légère n'en était pas moins profonde…

**Méfiance…**

**Danger…**

Une ombre sortit de la nuit et vint se placer devant eux, sourire aux lèvres. Le combat va s'engager…

Laissant leur client prendre soin de son ami, Saki se précipita vers la jeune femme.

**Lutte…**

**Sang…**

**Danger…**

Quelque chose n'allait pas… elle n'était pas comme les autres, c'était comme si elle ressemblait

**Lame…**

**Sang…**

**Prise au piège…**

D'un mouvement habile, Kira vint se placer derrière son adversaire et lui encercla le cou d'un fil fin et tranchant.

**Peur…**

**Sang…**

**Temps…**

**Danger…**

Les détonateurs n'allaient pas tarder à exploser, ils devaient à tout prix quitter les lieux

**Sang…**

**Temps…**

**Crainte…**

Mais ils ne partiraient pas sans lui. de toute façon, elle ne les laisserait pas partir…

**Dilemme…**

**Crainte…**

**Résignation…**

Dans ce cas, une seule option, mourir tous ensemble !!!

Oui, mourir… car avec sa blessure à la jambe, il n'aurait jamais le temps de fuir…

**Sang…**

**Temps…**

**Attente…**

D'un geste précis, la jeune femme tira sur la corde

**Sang…**

**Sang…**

**Toujours plus de sang…**

Mais ce n'était pas celui de l'assassin qui coulait telle une fontaine sur la pelouse légèrement humide…

A genou par terre, Saki regarda la tête se trouvant à ses pieds. Celle-ci affichait une expression incrédule, comme quelqu'un qui ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait !!

Lui aussi ne comprenait pas…

Il aurait dû mourir… c'était sa tête qui aurait être là… pourtant…

Une ombre vint se placer à ses côtés. il leva la tête…

Duo…

**Lame…**

**Sang…**

**Silence…**

Laissant tomber le poignard sur le sol qu'il avait en main, il l'aida à se relever avant de faire signe aux autres qu'ils devaient à tout prix quitter les lieux.

**Course…**

**Temps…**

**Explosions…**

Les quatre garçons eurent tout juste le temps de se réfugier dans la ruelle pour éviter les déflagrations…

Un peu plus loin, les bassements de l'établissement s'effondraient, entraînant dans leurs chutes, l'ensemble des bâtiments…

**Soulagement…**

**Fin…**

**Recueillement…**

La mission était accomplie…

* * *

1 ben vi, faut bien que je fasse avancer la mission quand même !!! 


	19. Silence 14

Auteur : Sephy   
Base : Gundam Wing   
Genre : retour au bercail / le sadisme de l'auteur atteint son paroxysme !!!   
Couple(s) : aucun   
Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon je ne les martyriserais pas autant… quoique….

Notes :

Trad. : travail d'interprétariat non-rémunéré de l'auteur   
_Blabla_ : pensées des personnages   
(Blabla) : aussi pensées des personnages   
…… : changement de lieu / temps   
**Blabla** : voix off

* * *

**My Sweet Love 2**

**-**

**La loi du silence**

Silence 14 

« Voyageurs attention !! Le train direct à destination de Medisile, départ quatorze heures six, est en partance, voie deux. Tous les passagers sont priés de se rendre dans leur compartiment. Attention à la fermeture automatique des portes !!! »

Sur le quai de la gare du campus, quatre jeunes hommes…

Duo : … bien, je crois que je vais y aller

Saki : tu vas nous manquer, petit shinigami !!

Duo : vous aussi…

(silence)

Mamoru : tu promets de faire attention à toi ?

Duo : promis

Lui tenant une feuille, l'aîné des assassins lui adressa un regard quelque peu perplexe

Saki : … voici l'horaire de ta correspondance pour Chellais. Si part malheur tu n'arrivais pas à l'avoir, tu téléphones au numéro qui est indiqué dessus et quelqu'un se chargea de ta protection.

Le dieu de la mort prit le papier sans rien dire et le mit dans sa poche…

« Voyageurs, attention !! Le train direct à destination de Medisile, départ, quatorze heurs six, va bientôt fermer ses portes. Nous recommandons à tous les passagers de…. »

Eiri : … je crois qu'il est temps de partir, cette fois

Mamoru : … hum. Je compte sur toi pour qu'il arrive à bon port jusque Medisile. Là-bas, Treize se chargera du reste.

Ces paroles arrachèrent le premier sourire de l'Américain depuis près d'une semaine.

Ça lui faisait assez bizarre de penser que son pire ennemi sur le terrain allait soudain devenir responsable de sa sécurit

Saki : … see ya, Duo

Au revoir mais pas adieu...

Car malgré tout ce qui les séparaient, malgré toutes leurs différences, ils s'étaient promis qu'une fois la guerre terminée…

Duo, en faisant un signe de la main : Ja ne, Ma-chan, Saki

…ils se retrouveraient dans cet hôtel insolite où leur amitié était née…

« … S'éloigner des portes. Attention à la fermeture des portes automatiques !! »

Mamoru : _… au revoir… mon frère…_

**Un sifflement…**

**Des portes qui se ferment…**

Petit à petit le train se mit en route pour ne finirent par n'être qu'un point à l'horizon…

**Le shinigami était parti….**

Glissant une main autour de la taille de son cadet, l'assassin attira ce dernier à lui sachant combien tout ceci était éprouvant pour le jeune homme.

La veille, ils s'étaient tous les deux longuement entretenues quant à ce qu'ils devaient faire à présent. d'habitude, c'était Heero qui s'en chargeait, mais celui-ci n'avait toujours pas réapparut…

Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi…

Il avait besoin de cicatriser cette blessure qui le rongeait de l'intérieur et pour cela il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un peu de solitude, il le savait.

Dans quelques temps, il leur reviendrait en pleine forme et à ce moment-l

L'assassin sortit une photo de sa poche et se mit à la contempler.

Oui, il leur reviendrait, et tous ensemble formerait à nouveau une grande famille…

Le vent commençait à se lever sur un campus qui se faisait désert…

Sur le quai de la gare, deux jeunes hommes attendaient le train qui les ramènerait chez eux.

Les vacances étaient finies ; les choses sérieuses allaient recommencer…

Pourtant aucun d'eux n'oublierait ces quelques moments voler au temps où, dans un appartement d'un campus universitaire, ils avaient formé une véritable famille…

Medisile….

Ville de richesse et d'élégance, ville de rencontre aussi.

C'est ici qu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec eux, c'est ici que tout avait commenc

Le regard empreint d'une certaine nostalgie, il fixa les rues bondées de monde se trouvant dans le quartier de la gare. Cela lui rappelait tant de souvenirs…

Des moments qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible de partager avec eux et pourtant…

Prenant son sac, l'Américain suivit son compagnon de voyage jusqu'au quai suivant.

Mamoru avait absolument tenu à ce que l'étudiant l'escorte jusqu'à la ville. A croire qu'il avait peur qu'il se perde en chemin !!

Eiri : … ça ira ?

Duo : hum...

(silence)

Duo : qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à présent ?

Eiri : Saki m'a donné l'adresse d'une personne à Medisile qui m'aiderait à apprendre à maîtriser correctement mes capacités et qui aurait un remède quant à mon accélération biologique. Je me suis dis que j'allais essayer. On ne sait jamais.

Duo : c'est sûr que tant qu'à faire…

(silence)

Duo, en lui tendant la main : j'ai été heureux de te rencontrer, Eiri

Eiri, avec un sourire : moi aussi, Duo. J'espère que l'on pourra se revoir à nouveau

Duo : bien sûr !!! N'oublies pas que toi aussi tu es invité à notre petite fiesta après la fin de la guerre !! Alors ne disparaît pas de la circulation !!

Eiri : … promis

(silence)

Duo : bon… je ferais bien d'y aller, pas sur que notre Zinou de service apprécie que je sois en retard, déjà qu'il ne doit pas trop me porter dans son cœur…

Jetant son sac à l'intérieur du train, le shinigami s'apprêta à y monter à son tour lorsque son aîné le héla

Eiri : Duo ?

Duo : …. ?

L'Américain se retourna juste à temps pour réceptionner un petit paquet

Eiri : … on m'a demandé de te donner ceci avant que tu partes…

(silence)

Eiri : Bonne chance !!!!

**Nouveau sifflement…**

**Des portes qui se ferment…**

**Un nouveau départ…**

Débout dans le couloir d'un des compartiments, le pilote regardait la silhouette de son camarade rétrécir à vue d'œil…

Soupir…

Dans un peu plus de deux heures, il serait confronter aux regards des autres…

Dans un peu plus de deux heures, la guerre allait recommencer pour lui…

??? : hey, Nii-san !!!

L'Américain se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec une fillette d'une dizaine d'année

??? : dis, Nii-san, c'est bien toi Duo Maxwell ?

Duo : …. ?

L'enfant détailla son vis-à-vis des pieds à la tête avant de comparer ce qu'elle voyait avec une photo qu'elle tenait en main.

Les données correspondantes plus ou moins, elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

??? : je m'appelle Misuki, mais tu peux dire Mi-ki. C'est Treize qui m'envoie pour te tenir compagnie

Duo : _argeuh ?_

Mizuki : ravie de faire ta connaissance

Base stratégique de l'Alliance

L'empathe ne cessait de tourner en rond depuis qu'il avait apprit la nouvelle.

A ses côtés, le Chinois tentait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur l'entretien de son sabre, tandis que l'acrobate tâchait de fixer son attention sur un livre concernant l'éducation des fauves qui étaient élevés entièrement en captivité.

Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à la doctoresse.

Sally : les garçons ?

Trois regards identiques la fixèrent simultanément…

Sally : il est temps d'y aller

Trois signes de la tête en parfaite synchro…

A un rythme qu'ils ne se voulaient pas trop rapide, les G-Boys prirent la direction de la salle de réunion.

A l'intérieur, les professeurs les attendaient, affichant une mine des plus sereine…

Une rumeur voulait qu'ils avaient reçu un peu plutôt dans la journée le rapport de la mission des deux autres pilotes.

Mais rien n'avait été confirm

O : … asseyiez-vous, les garçons

Wufei : que nous vaut cette réunion ?

S : … nous avons une mission pour vous…

Quatre : pour nous ? mais…

H : du calme, Quatre. Chaque chose en son temps

Quatre : …

Trowa : … de quoi s'agit-il ?

G : la destruction d'une nouvelle base d'Oz. Sally vous remettra les plans et les informations nécessaire pour cette mission

Au même moment, un soldat entra et murmura quelques mots à l'oreille d'un des professeurs.

J, imperturbable : … bien, faites-le rentrer…

L'homme opina de la tête sur un salut militaire et quitta la salle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un jeune homme, escorté de deux gardes, fit son apparition, provoquant un mouvement de stupeur parmi les pilotes et les autres personnes présentes

??? : professeurs…

J : … Duo…

Par un mot ne sortit des lèvres des adolescents qui se tenaient à présent derrière lui…

Le ton qu'avait employé le shinigami était des plus froid, des plus impersonnel…

J : nous t'écoutons, pilote 02

Silence…

Tout en l'empathe lui criait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Que la personne qui se dressait devant lui n'était pas l'adolescent qu'il connaissait.

Ça ne pouvait pas être lui, non. Jamais l'Américain n'aurait oser couper la chevelure dont il était si fier… jamais…

Pourtant…

Duo : …moi Duo Maxwell, pilote du Gundam 02, Deathscythe, vient vous présenter mon rapport

(silence)

Duo : au bout d'une semaine, nous avons réussi à infiltrer et à neutraliser les installations ennemies. Les sujets ont tous été éliminé et le secteur sécurisé.

(silence)

J : … le pilote 01 ?

(silence)

Duo : …

Pour toute réponse, le dieu de la mort déposa l'arme et l'ordinateur portable de celui-ci sur le bureau avant de reculer d'un pas.

J : … je vois…

C'était mieux ainsi….

Les autres n'auraient pas à souffrir de le savoir toujours en vie, de le savoir…

Duo : … je demande la permission de me retirer…

J : … permission accordée

Sur un salut militaire, l'Américain quitta la pièce sans ajouter un mot. Ce n'est qu'une fois seule dans sa chambre qu'il laissa libre cours à ses larmes, les premières depuis bien longtemps…

Le professeur se leva de sa chaise et fixa l'ensemble des personnes présentes.

Toutes étaient encore sous le choc de la nouvelle…

Cependant…

J : … le pilote 01 ayant trouvé la mort, je te charge de prendre sa place au sein de l'équipe

Trowa : …

J : Quant au pilote 02, il sera déclaré inapte au combat jusque nouvel ordre. Docteur, je vous charge de veiller à ce que le pupille de G soit rétablit et en bonne condition physique pour dans une semaine.

(silence)

J : ça sera tout !!! vous pouvez disposer…

Vous pouvez disposer…

Ces mots raisonnaient dans la tête de chacun de même que les phrases que le professeur avait prononcé un peu avant…

Heero Yui était mort…


	20. Interlude IV

Auteur : Sephy   
Base : Gundam Wing   
Genre : lettre / POV   
Couple(s) : surprise !!!!   
Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon je ne les martyriserais pas autant… quoique…. ;;

Notes :

Je sais que vous détestez particulièrement mes Interludes qui vous coupent en plein milieu de l'histoire, mais pour une fois, faites un effort et lisez-le… il se peut que cela puisse avoir une répercussion positive sur l'épilogue… car, vi, il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre avant la fin de cette saison 2 !!

* * *

**My Sweet Love 2**

**-**

**La loi du silence**

Silence – Interlude IV 

« Mon très cher Heero,

Je profite du peu de temps que Treize m'ait accordé entre deux tortures pour t'écrire du fond de ma prison Ozite.

J'ai longuement réfléchit à ce que tu m'as dit lors de notre dernière discussion, à l'appartement. Et malgré toutes ces paroles échangées, malgré les aveux que tu m'as faits à ce moment-là, je ne parviens pas à te haïr ou même à t'en vouloir…

Pour tout t'avouer, c'est à moi-même que j'en veux le plus…

Toute cette mission m'a fait comprendre à quel point la souffrance que je ressentais n'était rien par rapport à la tienne.

Tu m'as dit avant de partir que si malgré tout, malgré le temps, malgré le sang qui coule sur tes mains, je continuais à t'aimer, tu m'accepterais à tes côtés…

Dans ce cas, je te le demande à genou depuis ma cellule : laisses-moi te retrouver, laisses-moi t'aimer…

Peut m'importe qui tu sois, ce que tu ais fait et ce que tu feras, la seule chose qui compte pour moi, c'est de te savoir là, là et vivant !!

Je sais que ce que je te demande là peut paraître stupide, complètement fou mais à vrai dire je m'en moque !!

Au risque de me répéter, il y a que toi qui m'importe !!

Les moments que nous avons passé ensemble dans cet appartement ont été les plus merveilleux de ma vie. Jamais ne n'aurait pensé vivre des moments pareils et ce, malgré nos divergences, nos conflits…

Si tout était à refaire, je le referais. Je tomberais à nouveau amoureux de toi et je recommencerais cette mission…

Je sais que mes sentiments vont probablement me mettre à dos l'ensemble des pilotes mais me demander d'y renoncer ça serait m'ôter la vie…

Je t'aime et ça, rien ni personne ne pourra jamais le changer…

Duo Maxwell »


	21. Silence 15 Epilogue

Auteur : Sephy   
Base : Gundam Wing   
Genre : épilogue… l'auteur a essayé de faire un happy end…   
Couple(s) : à votre avis ?   
Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon je ne les martyriserais pas autant… quoique….

Notes :

Trad. : travail d'interprétariat non-rémunéré de l'auteur   
_Blabla_ : pensées des personnages   
(Blabla) : aussi pensées des personnages   
…… : changement de lieu / temps   
**Blabla** : voix off

Eh voilà !! Ici s'achève la saison 2 de MSL... je sais, tout cela vous a semblé long, inutile et barbant aussi je ne vous embêterais plus !! Promis

* * *

**My Sweet Love 2   
****-   
****La loi du silence**

Silence - Epilogue 

**Un mois plus tard…**

Contre toute attente, les professeurs leur avaient annoncé qu'un remplaçant au pilote 01 venait d'être trouvé et que ce dernier arriverait dans l'après-midi.

C'est donc poussé par une curiosité sans borne que le shinigami attendit patiemment sur le pas de la porte l'arrivée du nouveau.

A quinze heures précise, ce dernier fit son apparition suivie d'assez près par l'un des professeurs…

J, ironique : tu joues au comité d'accueil, Maxwell ?

Duo, imperturbable : fort possible. Tu me présentes ?

J : … Eiri Martel, voici le pilote du Gundam 02, Duo Maxwell

(silence)

J : Duo, Eiri

(silence)

Eiri : enchant

Duo : de même…

Un sourire jumeau effleura les lèvres des deux garçons tandis qu'ils se serraient la main

J : son mentor ne pouvant se déplacer pour raison de sécurité, je compte sur toi pour prendre soin de lui et me le ramener en un seul morceau

Sur ces mots, le professeur les salua et pénétra à l'intérieur de l'enceinte…

Duo : argeuh ? Ton mentor ?

Eiri : hum…

Le jeune homme sortit une petite boite de sa poche ainsi qu'une lettre et les lui tendit

Eiri : il m'a demandé de te remettre ça…

**Sur l'enveloppe, un nom…**

Duo Haruka Yui…

**À l'intérieur, un seul mot...**

Baka…

**Et dans la boite…**

Une larme s'écoula le long de la joue du dieu de la mort…

**… un médaillon doré sur lequel se trouvaient trois initiales…**

M.S.L.

Pour My Sweet Love…

C'était la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il pouvait lui donner…

Duo : ... merci.... Heero...

**Owari**

* * *

Sephy : youpi !!!!! J'ai fini la saison 2 !!!   
Duo : …   
Sephy : un problème ?   
Duo : je croyais que je devais finir avec mon Heero TT   
Sephy : bah… c'est un peu le cas, non ?   
Duo : nan !!! Je ne sais même pas où il est d'abord !!!   
Sephy : mais pleure pas mon petit shinigami de moi !!! Tu vas le retrouver ton Hee-chan d'amour ?   
Duo : snif, snif, c'est vrai ?   
Sephy : mais vi n'est-ce pas Heero ?   
Heero : hn…

(Sephy : affaire à suivre….. Wufei : quoi ? Encore ? Sephy : bah…. ça c'est seulement si les lecteurs le veulent bien...)


	22. note de l'auteur

Hello tout le monde !!

Malheureusement, il ne s'agit pas d'un nouveau chapitre mais plutôt de… hum… vous annoncer la suspension de certaines fics en cours ?

La raison ?

Le manque de reviews qui me déçoit terriblement…. Nan !! Rassurez-vous, je plaisante et loin de moi l'idée de vous faire du chantage à la review, je trouve ça complètement stupide.

Le problème vient essentiellement du fait que, comme vous avez pu le constater, je suis dans l'impossibilité d'assurer une mise à jour hebdomadaire pour certaines fics et donc ça vous pénalise.

Comme je ne sais pas quand je compte reprendre certaines fics, je préfère les suspendre jusqu'à nouvel ordre (à traduire lorsque je serais à mène de pouvoir publier un chapitre par semaine).

Les fics concernées sont :

Kokoro no Ojisama (Prince of Tennis) : je suis assez sceptique… peut-être qu'elle reprendra bientôt, qui sait. Enfin en attendant, je la place ici

Belong to you (Fushigi Yuugi) : me faudrait des journées de 48h…

D'amour et d'amitié (Saiyuki) : je suis victime du syndrome « j'adore Homura » alors que c'est une fic Goku/ Konzen donc niveau inspi c'est pas ça

Au-delà de toute espérance (Gundam Wing) : je sais la saison 2 vient à peine de commencer mais euh… est-ce que ça intéresse quelqu'un ce que je raconte ?

Litanies Books (Gundam Wing) : ça tombe assez bien pour cette fic car tout le mlonde la trouve zarb mdr

Néanmoins, certaines fics continueront d'être updatée comme :

Sing for me (Gravitation) : voir la section juste en dessous

What I didn't know (Harry Potter) : là j'ai pas le choix sinon Krysta (ma beta) et Orphée Potter risquent de me jeter un sortilège impardonnable et encore !! Ça c'est la mort la plus rapide que je puisse espérer !! D'ailleurs je poste directe le suivant chapitre… (gentille, Orphée, range le katana)

Concernant les fics tel que :

My Sweet Love (Gundam Wing) : il existe bien une saison 3 sur mon pc, pour ceux qui ne s'en serrait pas doué mdr Mais je crois que vous en avez largement eu assez avec 2 saisons, non ? Donc, je ne pense pas la publier (étrange, c'est la seule fic où j'ai un petit peu d'avance mdr)

Sing for me (Gravitation) : je pense peut-être faire une suite… pour Noël ? Mais pas avant, emploie du temps trop chargé (mais je crois que vous vous êtes habitué sur cette fic mdr)

Marya (Final Fantasy 8) : j'ai pas encore eu le temps d'écrire la suite !!! Gomen !!! Pourtant Hyne sait que j'adore mon p'tit Seif et à quel point je souffre de le savoir ainsi. Euh…. Disons pour Noël aussi ? (j'suis trop motivée quand il s'agit de FF mdr)

Voilà, je pense que je dois avoir abordé toutes les fics en cours ou dont vous seriez susceptible d'attendre la suite.

Encore une fois, je suis désolée mais je suis vraiment dans l'impossibilité d'updater chaque fic chaque semaine sauf peut-être pour Harry Potter où vos remarques (il y a aussi les menaces d'Orphée Potter mais bon…. Mdr) m'aides à avancer assez vite (vi bon, je viens tout juste de terminer le chapitre mais l'intention y était).

A noter que ce n'est pas toujours de ma faute, ffnet m'empêche d'updater par moment ceci dit, et pour terminer car ça commence à faire long, je tenais à vous remercier pour votre soutien et surtout à vous dire :

Je n'abandonne pas mes fics !!! je les mets juste entre parenthèses pendant quelques temps (nan pas six mois, je vous rassure tout de suite)

Voilà !!

Sur ce, je vous laisse.

Bisous à toutes et tous ( ??? on ne sait jamais si des garçons lisent mes fics mdr)

Sephy


End file.
